I don't want to be a Huntsmen
by MoonShadow's Thoughts
Summary: I don't want to be a Huntsmen! Why? Why should I tell you? You know what? Fine I will tell you. They just become assholes. You go through a whole bunch of training to become an asshole with a large gun that you can beat people with. Happy? Don't believe me? Well f* k off. I don't care much about your idea of a Huntsmen anyway. Now kindle turn the other way while I take your wallet!
1. Pilot

It was a dark night. Clouds covering the natural light of the moon and the street lamps having only little effect on lighting the place up.

A young man was hiding in a dark alley way, paying close attention to a store across form the alley he was in. He did expect anything to get in his way but he needed to be certain about how to proceed with this plan.

He wore a dark blue coat that went down to the back of his knees, slightly tattered near the bottom. He had on a pair of camo colored cargo pants which also had a few holes in it. The shirt he wore was surprisingly not tattered but was still dirty with dirt, mud and grass stains. The young man's dark slightly curly dark blue, almost black hair fell down to just above his shoulders, and slightly covered his eyes when looked at right. Smalls scares riddled the young man's face, showing some sort of experience in fights, be it winning or losing them. He was not terribly tall as he only stood at a height of 5'8 or '9, but he made up for it build. He wasn't a huge house of muscle but he had enough to show you that he was athletic. His arms were not lanky but they weren't buff either and his legs fell into the same category. His eyes, which were a green almost emerald color, were scanning the shop just across the street, twitching back and forth from point to point, counting something.

He watched a bit further as he counted the amount of people walking in and leaving. He watched five men walk in together, all wearing the same suit and tie. After a bit of time of the five men entering the shop, the other people who were originally in the shop all left, aside from the shop keeper.

"Good, less people now." The young man said as he got up from his spot and began crossing the street. As he crossed the streets, he looked round hastily to view if anyone else was going to come into the shop just in case.

He pulled out a small, folding assault rifle and walked into the Dust shop, only to find it in the middle of it being robbed by those five men that entered before him and managed to get everyone else out. He saw them pulled a gun and a sword out on the kindly old man before the counter yelling at him, "Give us all the money and dust you old hag!"

The old guy was obediently following their instruction, putting the money from the cashier into a sack as other members of the well-dressed thieves went around the taking all the dust they could stuff in their duffle bags.

The young man gave a small, angry, almost inaudible yell as he pulled the rifle out of its sheathed stated and walked behind two of the nearest suited men. He had used the butt of the gun to knock the closet of the suited men out, then spun the gun in his head to holster it and began to fire three shots into the suited man. Sadly the gun he carried only carried concussive rounds as he did steal the weapon from an officer and didn't get the chance to get the more penetrating ammo types. The man fell down as he was shot in the head with the three shots he had fired. He then sprinted forward and grabbed the sword that one of the men in suites was carrying for some damn reason and threw it at the farthest man in the shop. The sword flew through the air and impaled itself into the man's shoulder and he screamed in pain. As the confusion on what was going on continued, the young man began shooting at the two men at the counter. He wasn't aiming for anything specific just at them. This made them retreat behind the counter and the one with the gun began returning fire.

The young man checked the gun he was holding and swore when he saw the ammo count, "Damn it. 10 shots left huh? Well this is useless. He decided to give up on the weapon and shifted it back into its sheathed form which was a small suitcase like form. It gave a similar surface area as the gun held sideways but with less chances of gaps. He jumped up on the side of the counter he was on used the folded up gun as small shield. The suited man with the gun, which hold a pistol unloaded his clip at the young man, which only resulted in the gun breaking bit by bit. The young man used this time to attempt to get closer to the two last suited men and jumped over the counter. He managed to get closer but failed to see the immediate repercussion to doing so as the second man behind the counter had a short sword and he used it to cut at the young man. It hit him severely in the arm and made a pretty bad cut in his chest. The young man wasn't deterred as he used the folded up gun to bat the sword wielder in the head three time before using a sort round-house swing to attack both the guy with the sword and the man with the gun who had just reloaded his weapon. This knocked the both of them clear out and he looked around at the mess.

5 people down and he was only slightly injured. He looked at the injury and saw that is was a quite serious. The blade made maybe an inch deep incision in his arm and the cut on his chest was bleeding profusely. He sighed as he unfolded the rifle and checked the gun to see of it could still fire. He was about to holster the weapon to see if the sights were fine when he heard footsteps from behind him followed by a shout. The young man turned and tried to dodge the sword strike the suited man but slipped on some Dust. This allowed the man a clear slash on his lower back. The slash connected and it hurt quite a bit, which made the young man grunt in pain. As he was falling, he turned in small bit of space between him and the ground and aimed for the suited man. He was in the process of taking another swing with his sword. The young man landed on the ground and unloaded the rest of the clip into the suited man. He dropped when the bullets ran out.

"Fucking assholes." The young man said as he got up, throwing the rifle away. He looked around at the five suited men, and began to look around for a weapon he could use left in the pile of bodies.

"Thank you so much, lad." The old man said, "Are you alright? You seem hurt." He approached the young man earnestly as he picked up one of the swords from the fallen foes as well as the small caliber hand gun. The young man searched the man holding the gun and found a second clip which he immediately loaded into the hand gun. After doing so, he cocked the gun and pointed it at the old man and said in a flat voice, "This wasn't charity work, give me the money. I am decent enough to leave you with your wares but I am going to take the money."

The old man looked confused and scared as he back up behind the counter and handed him the sack of money had been preparing to give to the suited men. The young reached for it but was stopped when a concussive shot hit his hand and lights blared from outside into the shop.

"Drop your weapons! You are surrounded! Drop your weapons and place your hands behind your head!" a cop from outside said. The young man swore and he looked outside to attempt to discern if he could escape this situations. There was two cops on the ground and what looked like an aerial support vehicle which probably had at least one man driving it. He figured that he could escape.

"Well, I guess i have to this again."

…

"You are quite resilient, aren't you?" said the man in front of the young man. He placed a small stack of papers on the desk and began reading off of them, "35 accounts of theft, 15 accounts of assault on others, 10 accounts of arson and 15 accounts of armed robbery. You are quite busy for a 17 year old."

"What do you want? I don't even know you, nor you me. So what is the purpose for getting yourself in here with someone like me?" The young man said with a scowl. He didn't care for the man in front of him with him wearing his green scarf and strange spectacles that looked as though they belong to some rocker. If the man knew of his actual record, about the things he did that weren't on his record, he was pretty sure this man wouldn't be talking to him, whoever he is.

"I am here to tell you that you have potential. Lots of it, actually." The spectacled man said as he pulled up a screen that was showing replay of the events that landed him in the slammer in the first place. It was of him basically smacking around a couple of cops before they brought in more of the dudes to suppress him. Numbers tend to win against pure might. The spectacled man paused the video and said, "Taking on 5 armed cops isn't an easy, especially with the injuries you suffered."

"Nothing that hasn't happened before."

"So you are saying that you have done this before?"

"I wasn't caught the last time." The young man said sternly, "Although that time, I wasn't hurt and had a decent weapon with me."

"I see." The spectacled man said pensively, "This proves that you have greater potential than I had originally thought." He was silent for a bit as he starred at the young man. The young man was already uncomfortable sitting on the chair with both his legs cuffed to the chair and his hands cuffed to that device to keep them on the table. The spectacled man staring at him wasn't helping the situation.

"You know that you are going to jail for your action today, correct?"

"I expect that they would probably give me my old cell too."

"Well, how about I offer you a proposition?" The spectacled man asked, "My name is Professor Ozpin. I am the headmaster at a special school. I would like you to join."

"What the school for?"

"It's a school to train the next generations of Huntsmen" Upon hearing the word 'Huntsmen', the young man visibly tensed. His hands clenched into fists but the young managed to subdue his rage as he asked "So my alternative is going to juvy for another couple of weeks or months huh?"

"Yes. I assumed that was obvious. Make no mistake, you coming to the school isn't a way out of juvenile detention. There will be certain restriction placed on you and there are probably going to be certain requirements for you to do to be allowed to continue in the school but I can see that you have potential for this type of work."

"I am willing to do a lot to not revisit my old cell, no matter how cozy I made it." The young man said with a restrained voice.

"There are going to be some things that have to be set up before you leave for school but I can set them up for tomorrow." Ozpin said as he began to rise, "I am going to come back tomorrow for your answer. Please have it ready by then."

"Sure thing, Professor."

"Don't think too hard about it. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. I hope you make the right choice. Have a nice day."

"Just a question. Where exactly am I going to go if I agree?" Ozpin turned to him and gave a wry smile as he said, "To Beacon Academy. It's one of the best."

…

"So have you made your decision?" Asked Ozpin as he stood waiting for the young man coming out of the police center, followed by two officers with his hand and feet cuffed.

"I have. I agree to your proposition. I will become a Huntsmen."

"Good. I hope you will try" He said with a small smile, "because if not, then you will have wasted your time and mine. Now to get you a weapon."

"Huh?" The young man looked confused.

"All Huntsmen and huntresses are required to have a weapon upon entering school. Normally you would be making your weapon before hand but seeing as we don't have much time before the school year begins, you will be acquiring a 'hand-me-down' or sort." Ozpin said as he entered into a car followed by the young man and his escort.

"So is that where we are going?"

"Yes. There is an old store of sorts that deals in old weapons. The owner is an old friend of mine and he is willing to give you one. Although you are going to have to pay him back eventually."

"Yeah. Nothing is free any world."

"Glad you know." Ozpin said and the trip continued in silence. The young man looked out the window, watching all the buildings pass by, and thinking about his next move. He didn't want to be Huntsmen, nor did he want to go to a school for them. He figured if he waited his time out long enough, he would find a way to exit this new confinement. He would never degrade himself and become a huntsmen. Not after what happened and the people he has seen. But he couldn't tell that to this Ozpin character, if he knew then there could be some complications. The young man turned too looked at his captures and asked, "Any of you guys know Shamus? I am pretty sure he is a cop or at least a guard in the juvy hall. You guys know him?" The guards didn't respond but he took this as a sign of conformation and continued speaking, "Well, when I am done and sent off to school, do you guys mind apologizing to him. I had told him that I would try to visit him at some point but it looks as though I not going to do that. Do you mind doing that for me?" They still didn't respond but he nodded in their silence.

"I take it you've been to juvy a lot before then?" Ozpin asked.

"I have been there at least 3 or 4 times through my whole life."

"That's quite a lot."

"That's what happens to orphans." The young man said in a hateful tone. The car slowed down next to what resembled a tool shop. Except instead of tools in the windows, there were lots of weapons, ranging from swords that's turned into sniper rifles to the disc things that the young man believed to be called Chakras or Chakrim. The residence of the car exited and went into the shop where a voice spoke to them from behind something, "So this is the young lad who you said has potential?"

"Yes, he is." Ozpin responded. An old man appeared form behind a work bench with a welding mask on and wearing very heavy looking gloves. He removed himself from where he was and walked towards the young man. The old man looked him up and down and grunted, "Raw potential for lots, really. Do you have anything specific in mind, lad?" The young man thought about the question but shook his head in a sign that he didn't. The old welder nodded and motion for the group to follow while he explained, "I thought not. I have some selections in the back. There all in pretty good shape so there isn't a need for any touch ups on any of 'em. You're slightly taller than many kids your age but that shouldn't be a problem." They are led into a back room where there a lot of weapons on a table. The weapons turned mostly to be blunt weapons like hammers, staffs and clubs. There were a few swords and spears but it looked as though it was mostly blunt weapons. The young man wasn't terribly surprised at the lineup of weapons. He figured they wouldn't trust him with blades of any kinds and would try to force him to pick a blunt weapon.

The young man continued to peruse the armaments on the table but none of them took his liking. He knew he wasn't going to keep it for long but he wanted it be useful in escaping or defending himself. He saw something in the corner of the room that caught his attention and walked towards it and pulled it out. It was a gauntlet, except it was bigger than any he had thought were normal. It looked as though it would cover his entire left arm. It resembled the armor that they had in the old days except it looks like the person who designed the weapon took all the metal of the armor and somehow smashed it into the arm, making it looked heavy and wide. He smiled at it, thinking about how much better it would be to have this than any other weapon that could be taken and used against him. The colors were something that he didn't truly like but he didn't mind. Even though he wanted to keep it, he knew he couldn't if he was going to escape where he was going.

"Looking at that eh? Not many people go for gauntlets now a days. Especially those. I think they called 'em One Arm Guards. Not much potential in long range those have." The old man said, "That one specifically is more reactive with aura than normal. I will probably need to adjust it a bit though if that is what you want."

"Can I try it on first?" The young man asked, as he jingled his handcuffs around.

"I don't see why not." Ozpin said which the guard visibly stiffens to, "Oh come, now. You'll still have his feet cuffed and what can he do with arm guard without any sort of weight distribution control?" The guards looked at each other and nod, agreeing with the professor. They both move and remove the cuffs on his arms and the young man stretches his arms a bit before attempting to put the arm guard on. It was bit of a complex device, having to not only fit your whole arm into it but also twist nobs to tighten the guard on the arm, which still wasn't small enough to truly fight on the young man's arm. He did like the feel though, having an entire arm as a sort of shield that didn't have same restrictions as one. He played around with it a little more and saw a strange mechanism on the side. He played around with it some more, trying to find a way to open the mechanism and finally did so with a strange wrist movement. What fell out was what looked like a gun magazine which fell out of the shoulder area.

"What's this?" Asked the young man as he picked it up and handed it to the store owner. He looked at it a bit before taking it and examining it further. After another couple of seconds he finally said, "A dust loader. I guess it was one of the trap series. Basically you would fill up the cartridge with dust capsules and then activate them when you would get hit, causing a sort of explosion that is aimed for the attacker. I can give the weapon but the capsule will cost you. That is unless you will take it."

The young man looked at the arm guard a bit more and decided, "If I can get a different paint job, you got yourself a deal."

"What colors?"

"Blue and green. I don't care which is primary or secondary." The young man said is he took off the arm guard. He handed it to the old man and the old man said, "I'll have sent it to by the day you arrive at school." The young man looked questioningly at the old man who was turning away with the arm guard in his hands then turned to Ozpin who replied, "He has a knack for acquiring precise and accurate measurements from just looking. He has been doing this job for years, he had to learn how to do that."

After giving a confused look he sticks out his hands towards the guards who promptly cuffed him again. The young man gave a short smile to the guards and looked at Ozpin who pulled out a pocket-watch saying, "With this, you will become an official student at the school. I am sorry for that but you will be staying in your room at the police station until the school year starts. Along with this, of course." As he pulled out a small envelope and handed it to the young man. The opened it and poured out its context into his hand. What fell out was a small card, it was a school ID card. He chuckled a bit as he saw the picture for the ID was his mug shot.

"Welcome to Beacon Academy, Odysseus Tralvers" Ozpin said.

* * *

**I really don't know why i am uploading this. I have a pretty good story around all the OC's in this upcoming story but i really don't know why i had decided to upload this now because of terrible relationship with completion and other things. I want to share this story cause it a bit out of the ordinary formula with these OC RWBY teams but i don't feel right letting this loose now. **

**Ah well, whats done is done. **

**Please go ahead and review/read to your hearts content. **

**Also, i understand if your annoyed that I didn't give the protagonist name until the end of the chapter but i felt it would be more fun that way. Especially since the story does have similarities to his story. Really, only in characters and how some of them play a part in the proceedings. Speculate if you want, i would like to see your theories. If your wondering what the One Arm Guard looks like just think of Ed's arm from FMA except more plates and its not your arm, you just where it.**


	2. Welcome to Beacon

Odysseus was slightly annoyed for many reason.

The first more important reason why he was annoyed was that there were quite a bit of people staring at him while on the airship taking him to the school grounds. There weren't staring at him continually though, some weren't at least. They would do the worst kind of starring which was to whisper with each other while taking the occasional glance at him and then immediately looking away when he saw them looking. He was not used to being the center of attention in any situation and this feeling was uncomfortable. No comfort made him annoyed and there for he was annoyed.

The second reason why he was annoyed was in relation to the first reason. The reason why people were staring at him was because of the two cops on the side of him along with his hands and feet cuffed. This didn't annoy him as much as the first reason why he was annoyed but it annoyed him none the less as it gave people the reason to whisper about him while staring at him. He was also annoyed at the guards because they would stop him from doing anything. If he wanted to get up to look outside; he was forced back down, if someone was about to ask him something out bravery; they would give the guy or gal a hard glare to force them to reconsider or ask them to 'please move away from the prisoner' or something along those lines. It bugged Odysseus as he could use some actual company, because as of yet, he didn't have anyone to talk to. He had spent the week or so in the cell that they had in the police department as they felt that keeping Odysseus there would be easier than sending him to juvy for a week and then come back. In the police cell, there was no one else there to talk too. If there was, they would have moved by the next day anyway so there was no reason to attempt to connect to them.

Odysseus was getting really annoyed now and was hoping for the airship to arrive at the damn school. The deal between the Ozpin guy and the cops was that they would leave once he was on school grounds. Odysseus couldn't get there fast enough. He was aching to get out to the hand cuffs and to stretch his arms and legs. He also had to find a way out of this place by at least nightfall today to attempt to escape this confinement sometime in the next couple of days. He didn't want to leave the same day he arrived because they would probably have lots of security for him and him alone. He figured giving them a day or so to get accustomed to him would be enough for them to get lax and leave any small hole in the security.

He felt the airship slow down and he perked up, a very small smile creeping onto his face. The other soon to be students also perked and began swarming to the windows. Odysseus also wanted to see the school he would be escaping from so attempted to get up but was stopped by the cops next to him.

"Come on, can't I be happy about going to school?" Odysseus asked in annoyance.

They didn't respond which made Odysseus puff in anger. The rest of the ride didn't take long, around five to ten minutes, after which the soon to be students were directed off the ship. The two cops next to him next to Odysseus prodded him up and pulled him towards the exit of the ship. He followed obediently but grumbled all the way as he did so. The two cops eventually met up with a woman with blonde hair and glasses. She was gorgeous but there was something Odysseus felt that made him know that she was a sure threat. He had this feeling only three times before; the first was when he was talking to a boss of small gang of people, The second was his mother, and the last time he felt this was when he meet a homeless man that only carried a cup.

"I believe you are the new experiment." The woman said as she waved her hands to cops who reluctantly removed Odyssesus' cuffs, "I am going to be one of our teachers, Prof. Goodwitch. I hope you will take this chance to better your life. Although you will be given free reign of the school grounds the teacher are to report any sightings of you in unusual places or if you are out at night. You will have a three strikes before you are sent back to juvenile detention. These strikes will only come into effect if you break school rules or attempt to leave the school ground unauthorized. As you have had no formal education from the age of 5 onward, you will be sent to do special tutoring lesson. I hope I have covered all, any questions?"

"I can't really think of anything. How about the weapons I was given?" Odysseus asked as he eyed the riding crop wearily.

"That will be handed to you tomorrow during the start of the Initiation."

"Should I ask about that?"

"You may asked but I am not obligated to answer those questions." She replied sternly as she led him into a large hall, "You and the rest of the students will be sleeping here for the night, before doing so you will be summoned to the auditorium for an introduction to the school. You have about ten minutes before the introduction ceremony starts. Anything else?"

"Not really. I am given free roam in these ten minutes right?"

"Yes."

"Then where is the bathroom? The cops didn't let me go on the ship and I really need to go." Odysseus said with a pained expression. Prof Goodwitch gave as sigh of exasperation as she pointed to the directions of the bathroom. Once he was given a direction, Odysseus sprinted for it and finally managed to relieve himself.

After that small ordeal he decided to walk around to see what the place looked like. It was nice looking. The school had a cathedral look to it that kind of put off Odysseus but he didn't truly mind it as the school made up for the architecture with its layout, interesting painting and other such trophies on the walls. He read some of the plaques and such on the walls and was, despite the resentment he had towards them, warming up the idea of being a Hunter. He reminded himself why he was leaving and why he didn't want to be a Hunter. It worked but only slightly, there was still a small part of him that wanted the respect and responsibility that came with being a Hunter.

"You're an interesting fella aren't you?" a voice from behind him asked. Odysseus instinctively turned around and took a couple of steps back, not meaning to but getting into a flight or fight stance. It was unwarranted however as the voice came from a girl. The girl was about his age with dark green hair and purple eyes. She wore a simple combat dress with low heeled, opened toed shoes. Her outfit's colors were mostly deep blues and earthen greens. She was a bit smaller than he was which made him look like a fool in his own eyes but remembered that this school trained Huntsmen so she was probably pretty capable.

"You were the guy who was cuffed on the rid here right?" the girl asked. He nodded in annoyance and began walking to expend that annoyance, the girl didn't deserve it. She continued to talk to him although he showed no signs of wanting to continue the conversation, "So why are you here?"

"To become a Hunter"

"I don't feel as though you are qualified to be one."

"Because I was cuffed up?"

"Yes."

"Well what makes you qualified?"

"I applied to the school and got accepted."

"Good for you." Odysseus said in a mock happy tone.

"So why were you cuffed?" she asked, moving back to the original topic.

"Armed Robbery." He replied without any trepidation.

"How did you get into school with that on your record?"

"Through bribery, seduction and lots of drugs." Odysseus replied with a straight face.

"I doubt it."

"Believe what you want to. I ain't gonna be here for long." He said.

"Why is that?"

"I told you."

"You did?"

"Yeah. Armed Robbery."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Of course it does. You just aren't thinking right." He said. The girl was silent, for a bit of time before she said, "You're interesting, you know that?" He scoffed at the strange response and answered, "Trust me, I am not that interesting."

"You are to me at least." She said quickly. He laughed again, this time with a lot more harshness to his voice and said, "Is that supposed to make me feel special?"

"Maybe." She said, putting her hands behind her back, "I'm Calispha by the way"

"Odysseus." He said with a sigh of comfort. Odysseus found talking to the girl gave him a strange enjoyment. It was a chore, sure; he was never one to keep a conversation going for long, but it was natural here and he didn't have to think too hard about what to say. He guessed this would be one of the things that he might miss after escaping the school. Then, out of the speaker system of the school, a voice said, "All new students, please report to the auditorium. You are required to be at the auditorium for a welcoming speech" He sighed, and looked at Calispha who looked at him and Odysseus sighed in exasperation, "Well let's get going, huh" She nodded and made a motion that indicated that she meant him to 'lead the way'. They left for the auditorium which he found easy thanks to the flood of the students.

Odysseus sat down at the farther end of the auditorium as to not really be noticed by the other students so that he wouldn't have to have another conversation with another student. He slumped against the wall of the seat behind him as he disinterestedly listened to the man who got him here, Prof Ozpin. He talked about knowledge and other things that Odysseus didn't care for at all. He wasn't going to be here for long so he figured that this speech was for the student's that he knew they were going to stay here and become Huntsmen. He saw that other student's did care much more than he did for the speech that he was giving and that Calsipha was also interested in the speech but was taking occasional look at someone in the crowd and him. After the speech the students were told to go into the large hall and told that you will be there for the night which was something that Odysseus knew already and were given small bed rolls to use for the night.

Odysseus toke the bed roll he was handed and found a place in the large hall that was out of the way from most of the male students as there was a separation between the males and females. He plumbed down on the bed roll. He didn't have any extra clothes as he was a young criminal so he just took off his shirt and pants and fell on his bed roll. Luckily the hall was kept at a warm which made up for the thin sheets that came with the bed rolls. Odysseus was about to fall asleep when his sleepy self-heard the stumbling of feet and then someone saying, "Woah" and then a large force landed on him and Odysseus had the wind basically squashed out of him. He immediately pushed up against the block of something and began gasping for air.

"I'm sorry. Really, sorry." Said the block of person as he got and made the apologetic motions. Odysseus was actually a little bit angry because of the rude awaken from the pre-sleeping feeling, and turned around to called him out on doing so but stopped when he saw the boy in question. The boy who had fallen on Odysseus was massive, maybe around 6'4 or 6'5. He had shaggy brown hair and his eye were a dark brown close to looking black. What Odysseus noticed about his eyes however, was the fact that it looked as though he wasn't entirely focused on him. They looked as though they were having trouble locating him. Odysseus looked around and saw pair of thick glasses a small bit behind the big boy. He picked them up and handed it to the big guy saying, "Its fine. Just don't drop on me again, ok?"

"Thanks, I'll try not to." He said as he put the thick glasses on. Odysseus watched him for a small bit, before decided to fall back asleep. He would look for a way out of the place tomorrow.

…

In a room far from the hall the new students were sleeping in, Ozpin watched the students fall asleep one by one, paying attention to one in particular. He was certain he would try to escape today but he wasn't so sure about it. He was proven wrong about him as the young man fell asleep first among all of the other students.

"Why did you accept him in?" asked Glynda Goodwitch, as she watched the same footage from over his shoulder, "I find him to be a bit below the average level of competence from the other students we saw. He also seemed keen to get away from authority figures of all kind."

"Yes that is true, but there is true potential in him. Especially if you consider his parents." Ozpin said as he pulled out a large file and passed it to her. She opened it and began reading through it. After reading a bit further into the packet, she gave a small gasp asking, "You mean he is her-"

"Yes. She was one of the best military tacticians this side of the world. The boy's father wasn't someone terribly important. A small town guy who knew everyone in said town and cared for them all. A real community centered man. He was the one of the few Huntsman that didn't go to any academy for training. He just developed said skills on his own to protect the small town. It was only later during his mid-thirties that he was made an honorary Huntsman."

"With this kind of upbringing, how did he end up as your typical street thief?"

"Both of his parents were killed at a very young age. No relatives could take him in and so he jumped out of the foster care system and found his own way in the world since the age of 6."

"How did they die?"

"That is unknown. It was reported that they died in a car crash but it seems that he says differently. It turns out that only he was present during their deaths and was unable to truly say who the assailant was due to the trauma. After he was accepted into the orphan system but ran away quite early."

"I see" she said pensively, "Is that the reason why you inducted him in the school?"

"Yes. But as a teacher, it is our duty to guide the youth from the path of darkness and at least try to help them get on a better path. He is one of those youths that can be helped and I intend to help him to the best of my ability."

* * *

**So the story continues. Hope you guys are interested so far and I do apologize for basically moving at a snails pace for the start. I find it more revealing to the main character's character. **

**Please go ahead and review/read to your hearts content.**

**Oh yeah. If you have questions dont be afraid to ask. **


	3. Come on and Slam!

Odysseus woke up before the whole hall had been hit by any ray of sunlight. He didn't know why but something woke him up and he decided to stay that way. He picked up his things and got dressed and began walking around the school. He tried to stay away from places where he could be caught easily because it would be annoying to get a strike on the second day of school, especially if it would increase the security of the school. As this was the first time with free roam of the school he tried to see if he could mentally map-out the whole school. He was good at mentally mapping out places from a single glance. It had helped it him escaped the cops on multiple occasions. He started with the first floor. It was easy enough; the first floor was easy as there were the large eating halls, auditorium and other such things that filled the first floors space. He tried to move up the second floor but was stopped by a voice from behind him, "It is almost time for breakfast to start, what are you doing over here?"

It was Prof. Goodwitch. He swore under his breath but turned in surprise, "Oh. Sorry. I was just looking around. Kinda wanna get an idea of where my classes might be."

"Of course you do." She said, not impressed at all by the decent lie that he told her. If you thought about it he actually didn't lie, just changed the way the truth sounded. But semantics like that aren't going to get him anywhere. He sighed and walked back the way he came, passing Prof Goodwitch and saying "I'll assume this is strike number one?"

"You can assume." She said, her expression not changing. He gave a small inaudible groan and continued walking towards the dining hall. Everyone had already picked what they wanted to eat and had already begun eating and sitting together with friends they had made last night during the time he had spent sleeping. He didn't care about any of it, grabbed as much food as he felt was necessary, found an empty spot and began eating the food on his plate. Breakfast wasn't anything good, but it was better than most of the meals he stole. As he ate, he noticed that people around him were whispering and staring at him again, as on the airship. He growled menacingly to those who were close enough to hear and they immediately responded by turning their gaze away. After a couple more minutes, breakfast was over and they were called outside into the fields.

"You will be sent into forest to retrieve a relic. You cannot retrieve the relic alone however, as you will go in groups of two. The groups are made up entirely by you. Once sent into the forest, the first person you come across will be your partner and the both of you must retrieve your relic and return here. You will have one and half ours to do so. You will be shot in there and your landing is entirely up to you." Ozpin said to the students when they had gathered.

What's this? Odysseus thought, you are basically giving me a free pass out of here. Did they not expect me to take it?

"Odysseus" Ozpin called. He turned in response to his name and was given the arm guard, in a new paint color that Odysseus had requested. He smiled unconsciously as he put the arm guard on. It looked good, something that he would use. The old guy had gone a little far with the new paint job as it had a small little picture of a set of handcuffs on the widest part of the arm. Ozpin continued as Odysseus was putting the arm, "You know, it is common for Huntsmen to name their weapon of choice. I believe this one has a name, you can keep it if you like but the name of the weapon you are holding is Aeolus. Would you like to keep the name?"

"Yeah, I think it's better than most of the names I could have ever come up with." He said with a wry smile. Ozpin looked at the youth for a bit longer before telling everyone to line up on some strange panels on the ground. Odysseus wondered what they did for a small while until the panel next to his, launched the unsuspecting student that was on it. Odysseus jumped a bit as the student screamed through the air at a high speed. After the initial shock of what happened, Odysseus let slip an evil smile. It was like they wanted him to escape from here, sending him into a deep forest area and not only that, but shooting them into the forest without any sort of surveillance he can see. Even if there were surveillance, he could just pretend to be lost while going in a direction that was not back to the school or in the direction of the relics.

He let slip an evil chuckle as he was catapulted into the forest. The air blowing past him served to not only cool him off but to walk up the still sleeping nerves within his body. It gave him a strange rush that Odysseus could only equate to the rush one would get when he sees a challenge he has yet to defeat, but all the want to do so. There were other students also flying in the air with him, although their trajectory were different in slight ways. One student was below him yet should no signs of dropping. Another student was going to lad sometime in the next couple of seconds as he flew down, nearly hitting Odysseus on the way down. It was meant to be randomized for each person, making the whole teaming-up thing up to the students.

"Well it looks like someone is going to be without a partner" Odysseus said matter-a-fact-ly. He began falling, his arc slowly turning downwards and he began thinking about how he was going to land. He had never really landed from this height or speed before. Maybe the same speed when using a get-away vehicle and ditching it but not the same height. He thought about what he had at his disposal; speed, an arm guard and a will to live. This could work, if he used it right he could managed to no get severely damaged on the way down. He saw trees and tree branched everywhere maybe he could use it to his advantage.

He thought for a few more moments, formed a plan that could work and executed it. He moved into a diving looking position like a strange torpedo. He put his left arm in front of him, the one with that the arm guard was attached to and prepared for an impact. The impact was quite powerful, as he smashed through what he assumed to be two 1.5 meter thick branches. This slowed his decent tremendously and he spun in the air, and then reached the same arm into the arm somewhere in the air and managed to grab a branch which forced him to swing on branch to branch. After ten branches he finally landed on the ground with a heavy and slightly painful thud.

"Fucking hell, I won't do that again." Odysseus said to himself as he brushed off all of the left over branches and twigs. He checked to see if the arm guard was still the in one piece and sighed as he saw that it was ok. He looked around now to see if anyone else landed nearby so that he could avoid them at all costs. He waited in silence for what seemed like a minute, listening to forest around him, attempting to ascertain where other students might be. He heard the rustling of leaves as a breeze blew by and there was something he couldn't truly make out but he knew it to be something from a person and began running in the opposite directions. He was going pretty fast but forgot to listen and avoid other students and pay attention to where he was going as he stumbled down a steep incline and fell into a large crowd of Beowolves and Boartusks. Luckily, they weren't focused on him as they were busy attacking another student; a girl with bright red hair and an outfit consisting of red and dark gray colors. She was holding them off quite efficiently with a large dagger that looked as though it could dispense dust with a revolver like cartridge system and a cane like object, but she wasn't able to truly defeat any of them. When Odysseus got up, he could see that for some strange reason a Grimm was acting as a human-shield, taking hits that though the girl could see coming, had no time to dodge it. She was fighting quite well but the number were getting to her and Odysseus knew, numbers usually would always over-come might. He tried to move away but he caught the attention of some of the Grimm around him and more importantly, the girl who was fighting the Grimm noticed him.

"I need your help! Partner with me!" She demanded as he started walking in another direction to avoid the whole ordeal. He gave a grimace as if to say that he was unavailable for a meeting at a certain time but Grimm started taking more notice in him than he would have liked and started attacking.

Odysseus wasn't terribly experienced when fighting Grimm. He had fought other people more than he has actually have warm dinners but he was basically new to fighting Grimm. He remembered watching a video that showed some people fighting a Grimm but the people were a bunch of citizens and there was only one Grimm that already seemed quite wounded. He figured that he would have to fight to survive here and did so. As the first Grimm, a Boartusk, tried to ram him with his tusk, Odysseus used an upper-cut punch with his armguard that sent him flying back. The next Grimm to attack was a Beowolf and he dispatched it with a quick one-two-three flurry of punches to the beast and finished with a heavy draw back punch. He was doing pretty well, only getting hit every third or fourth time he took a Grimm down. Not bad for a first try he thought to himself.

"I said to come over here! Partner with me!" The girl yelled as she managed to maneuver closer to him. She was quite demanding and she had managed to acquire another human shield Grimm as it was jumping front of blows from behind her and also taking out some unsuspecting Grimm.

"I don't think I really want to." Odysseus said as he used a Boartusk as a sort of weapon swinging it from side to side, hitting any Grimm he found were taking his not seeing them as an invitation to attack, "You seem kind of demanding, and really if you haven't noticed, I am quite inexperienced fighting these guys."

"I need a partner, not a chatter box!" She yelled in response, "I also don't need your consent to do so" This made Odysseus question what she meant by that but he didn't have time to react as she ran up to him and grabbed his head for a second. He felt some strange flow of power and then she let go and used the staff or cane like object to stop an attacking Grimm. He shook his head a bit to clear it and attacked another Grimm that was heading for him. Except, just before the Grimm was close enough to hit, his body was dragged through the air and smashed into another Grimm. Odysseus didn't know what to think. For one; he was certain that he couldn't do what he just did by himself as the jump was not only incredulous as it had no start up, but because he couldn't have known the Grimm was going to be there. He got up and smashed the Grimm with his arm guard and was about to hit another one except, again, he flew in a direction and this time used his arm to block an incoming attack from a Grimm. He struggled against his strange entrapment as his body jerkily attacked the Same Grimm he had deflected. As he struggled he noticed something bizarre. _They are all going for the girl_, he thought as his body flew around in a new direction and robotically smashed another Grimm. Then he remembered the Grimm that was acting as human shield for no reason around the girl. Although he didn't know how she was doing it, he knew she was making him do the things the he was doing right now and he really didn't like.

"Hey! Let me go you bitch!" He yelled as he was forced to block another attack from a Grimm.

"Silence! I need your help and I'll get it with or without you being willing too!" she yelled back as she stabbed a Boartusk that Odysseus had smashed downwards.

"You aren't making a good first impression, I got to say!"

"Shut up!" She yelled in reply. Odysseus saw that there was no way to convince her to stop using him as a sort of weapon and so tried to fight out of the enthrallment. The focused on the feeling he had felt when she had placed her hand on his head. He felt that power still there, flowing from the girl, as they were connected, which assumed was true as she was controlling him. He tried to mess with that flow of power with his own power which he believed was just might. He mentally struggled to throw anything at the connection of power, which was working. There were briefs moments of release when he was free of the girl's control. It was those moment where she would notice and send another wave of power to him and regain control. Yet this was causing her to lose focus which caused her to have too many close calls from the attack Beowolves and Boartusks.

"Stop doing that!" She yelled angrily as she sent another wave of power to reestablish control over Odysseus.

"Let me go then!" He yelled back as he was forced to jump in front of another attack and then strike the Grimm back.

"I need you!"

"I see that but it wouldn't help if you more if I wasn't trying to fight you while you fight the Grimm" He said, using the logic of 'Two enemies are harder to deal with than just one'. He could see that his logic was getting to her but he knew that she wouldn't let up that easily so he pressed on by saying, "Come on, I promise to at least help you get to the relic." Here was the key piece, he knew that she needed to get to the relic and if he helped her get there then her goal would be accomplished which means she wouldn't care to much for what happened after said accomplishment which meant that he could escape when his task was done. He flew through the air and was forced to basically belly flop a Beowolf as he looked at the girl, who had a face that she was seriously considering the proposition. After another couple of seconds, she let go of the connection and he upper-cutted a Boartusk that was coming for the both of them, jumped to follow the Grimm and smashed it back down into Beowolf. After he landed he turned to the girl and said, "The name's Odysseus. Pleasure to be working with for now."

"The feeling isn't shared, and the name is Circlair." She said with poison in her words. He could tell that they wouldn't get along very well. At least not without some counseling.

"Well, do you have any idea where the relics might be?" I asked as I took a Beowolf's attack head on with the arm guard.

"I think it to be in that direction." She said pointed in a directions in between the trees.

"Good. Start running! I'll hold them off so just keep running" Odysseus said as he grabbed another Boartusks and used it as a bat to smash away the closest Grimm. She started running in the direction she indicated and he followed after her, still holding onto the Boartusk to uses at the bat when needed. As they ran, he would swing the Grimm to deter any of the others from following. After a couple minutes of uninterrupted running they slowed down to reduce strain. After a bit longer, they were able to take a small break and catch their breaths. Here Odysseus used the small free time to look over his recent injuries and ask, "Hey, question. How did you do that?"

"Do what?" she asked impatiently.

"The thing when you controlled my body. How did you do that?"

"It's my Semblance. Magician Manipulation."

"Semblence?" Odysseys asked with a clear lack of knowledge for the afford-mentioned subject.

"Do you not know what a Semblance is?"

"No. Is it a fighting style? It sounds like one." Odysseus said.

"Oum, you are an idiot!" She cried in exasperation. He was about to counter and tell her off but they were interrupted by two other students running out of bush and coming their way. They didn't see the two other students and collided with each other, stumbling down onto the ground. Odysseus managed to push the student that fell on him over and got up in preparation. As he got up, he recognized one of the students that fell on the two temporary partners and called out, "Glasses!" as his only form or association with the giant boy.

"Did they fall? Dang it, can someone help me find them?" the boy said reflexively. Odysseus saw that he was still wearing them and turned looked at Ciclair and her tackler. He was about the same height as Odysseus but was more built. He had bright red hair with orange streaks through it. He had almost black eyes with strange cracks of red through them as if it were coals dying in the fireplace. The big guy with the glasses was carrying what looked like a large wall of obsidian with rounded center going up. The other guy had two short swords that looked strange to Odysseus but he wasn't going to ask, because a rumbling of heavy footsteps or something heavy falling reached them. Odysseus pulled the other the red head and Circlair up and turned to the boy asking, "Was something chasing you?"

"Yeah. It was a-" he couldn't finish as the beast that was chasing them appeared before them, smashing a tree over in its appearance. It was a large snake that had two head on opposite ends of its body, each head with its own set of massive fangs.

"Time to run again!" Odysseus says as he pulls the big guy with the glasses up and pushes him to start running. They all began running in the direction where they believed the relics to be while dodging destruction that the snake was causing. Odysseus held the rear as Circlair led the group with the other two students holding the center line. Odysseus could see that they were really just barely outrunning it, keeping it only about fifteen feet behind them was all the trees and rocks that he had to pass to keep chasing them. If they ever reached any sort of clearing, the snake would not only catch up but could also cut them off if in going in any direction.

"God I hope we don't run into any clearings." Odysseus muttered to himself. After he said this, he realized that he had doomed the whole group and sure enough, they appeared in a large clearing with what Odysseus assumed to be the relics. It seemed to be that the relics were on some sort of pedestals and the relics were on those pedestals. The downside to the clearing was mentioned before and the giant two headed snake made that move, immediately slithering around them and facing them, cutting their path off from the relics as well as the path they just came from. Both heads surrounding them, keeping the unlikely group pinned down.

"Alright! Plan B then." Odysseus said, the two others students along with Circlair looked at him and asked with varying degrees of uncertainty and words but the same general question, "What plan B?"

Odysseus didn't answer as he threw himself at the white head of the two headed snake. The head moved out of the way and attempted to attack Odysseus with a bite like attack. He managed to maneuver in the air and used the arm guard to stop the large teeth from jutting into him. As this happened, Odysseus grabbed onto the closest tooth and hooked his legs under the snakes head and called to the group, "Big Guy! Aim for me! Use the mace thing! Do it!"

"What? You're crazy! I can barely see you as it-"

"Do it!" He yelled, cutting the guy off. The big guy gave an un-certain look but jumped in the air, brandishing his wall like mace and smashed down at where he could see Odysseus was. He almost smashed through the snakes upper head with a resounding rumbled of earth. Odysseus let out a large breath he was unconsciously holding. His plan was really just a wild guess using the information he had compiled of the guy beforehand. His eyesight was poor but he had a massive club like weapon and was the size of a semi-truck meaning that he was strong but inaccurate. If told to attack him, he would have a high chance of missing him but missing him would have a high chance of hitting the snake. Mission accomplished there.

"You two," He called pointing to Circlair and the other student, "Keep this head busy! We got the second black head!"

"The name is Helios!" The student said, "And don't give me orders!"

"Do it or for Oum's sake have a happy life being digested!" Odysseus said in return and turned to the bog guy next to him asking "Name?"

"Uh. Pomus." He replied meekly.

"Ok Pomus, better be up to do that again." Odysseus said and attempted to draw the black snake's head attention. This time it was harder to get the snake to bit down onto him as it learned from its other head to not try that again. This forced Odysseus to play the offense game with a defensive weapon which was a bit awkward. He would purposely over extend during his attack which only resulted in him getting smacked and slammed around. This did work in the groups favor as it gave Pomus ample amount of time to smash at the black head. Odysseus looked back at the other two students, who were taking care of the white head of the snake. They were managing to keep it down with the relentless stream of attacks. Yet there was an obvious rhythm to the attacks that Odysseus felt could cause disastrous result if the snake caught on to it, which it look like it was getting used to. He looked at Pomus who looked as though he could hold his own for a few seconds and decided to advise there attack strategy. He ran over to their side and said hastily "Alternate!"

"What?" Circlair asked confused. Odysseus pointed to her dagger and then pointed to Helios' swords that looked as though they had their own long range form and said, "Alternate between long range and close range. You do long range and he does close range, then after a bit switch. Don't stay on a predictable pattern, don't stay in the same position for the amount of same time" Circlair nodded and he went back to the black head of the giant snake. This was quite the mistake.

"Hey! Watch out!" Pomus yelled, but there was no way to avoid it. The black snake head had taken advantage of the momentary lapse in awareness and had lunged for the unsuspecting fighter. Odysseus managed to turn and see what was going to happen but it was too late to avoid the gaping mouth of the black snake as it swallowed him whole.

The feeling of being swallowed wasn't terribly unnerving or anything. It felt like jumping in a pool of slightly slimy water. It was warm, and hot as the mouth closed up on him which felt uncomfortable as light disappeared from the space around Odysseus. Although being eaten, Odysseus was only panicking slightly as this wouldn't be the first time he had been closed in a space that was dark and basically void of all light. There was the time he hid in the crate in a large factory and stayed in it for two days to avoid the eyes of the cops but this was a bit different. This things was trying to digest him while also trapping him. His panicked was directed into thinking of a way to hurt the beast to point where it would consider regurgitating him.

"How about indigestion?" He said to himself as he began wriggling around at a fierce rate. He could feel, the others outside hurting the creature as well as the digestive juices slowly burning his skin. Odysseus could also feel a strange sense of nausea and that he was finding it harder to breath. Realizations hit him like a truck, he was losing air which would mean he would die in hear of suffocation before digestion. His panic rose a little but he tried his hardest to control it as he knew that if he panicked more, he would lose the precious air. He moved a much as he could while taking the least amount of air as he hoped for the other outside to at least kill the thing to get him out. Waiting in the stomach of the beast was agonizing as his panic grew second after second, slowly being digested. He could feel himself slowly losing consciousness as the already black stomach began flashing with little imaginary lights. There was a sudden shudder through Odysseus' cage, then no motion as he felt the body fall. Little time after that, there was a sense of freedom as the body dissolved into black smoke that dissipated fast.

Odysseus got up with an urgent hast as his body was still attempting to get air. He stumbled a bit and saw that the others in the group he had haphazardly joined were out of breath. Pomus' giant wall-mace seemed to have transformed into some sort of mortar like device. The two swords that Helios carried were now what seemed to be medium caliber shotguns. He wasn't truly registering that however as he was paying more attention to their faces of relief as he got up from the fact that he got up.

"Jeez. You guys should have…" Odysseus started but then he felt a wave of dizziness and stumbled down to the ground. He tried to get back up but the feeling of dizziness and now nausea forced him back down. His eyes slowly blinked with black stars and he knew he was passing out. Of what? He didn't know at all but he knew that it was probably something within the snake's stomach.

It would makes sense. To stop the prey from wriggling around too much, there would be some sedative or numbing poison to stop it. He was in their long enough for that poison to work and so was experiencing the side effects of it. He was out the third time he tried to get up and only felt the final thud of his body hitting ground before he hit the ground. His last thought was, _God. I had such a clear shot and now it's ruined. Getting out of here might take a while._

* * *

**Chapter three! I am beginning to wonder how well the school year is going to go for both me and Odysseus. I figured I would have them fight a King Taijut becuase it seemed slightly underused in the show. You have a TWO HEADED SNAKE like the one Conan talks about but instead of fighting each other they are fighting you. Come on! You got to use that more. The nevermore is cool and the Deathstalker is ok but there just big version of animals we see daily. TWO HEADED SNAKES aren't something you see every day. **

**About commenting. I don't want to force you guys to do so but it you could do so with any criticisms you have, ideas about something, or even spelling mistakes, please leave some. It kinda lets me know that people are reading it. Again I am not forcing you but it would be nice to know some people are reading and giving criticisms **

**I have the next chapter in the proof-reading position (which probably mean nothing to people who have read my work) but its almost done.**


	4. Team Leader

_He was 6._

_It was his birthday and Daddy said he was going to come him early just for him. His Mom had retired a year after he was born and would always take care of him. Even though he remembered that argument, he couldn't understand any of it. He didn't mind. He loved his Mom too. Maybe a little more than he did his Daddy but he could never decide. _

_It was his special day and his mother had made his favorite breakfast. Waffles with strawberries, raspberries and blueberry toppings, whip cream, syrup and cinnamon powder. There also hot chocolate with whipped cream which was his favorite on those cold December mornings. Of course Odysseus should have been in school but since today was his birthday, he had convinced his mom to let him not go for one day. It was maybe 12:30 now as his mother let him sleep in late. He was waiting for his dad to come home. He said he would be home early for his job today just for him. _

_He wanted his dad to be here before he started eating. His mother was telling him to eat before the food got cold but she knew that nothing would change his mind. He was playing with old toys as he waited; an old block toy. It was supposed to be able to be reconstructed in 100 ways but the young Odysseus had only found 35. He was in the middle of figuring out another way when he heard a slightly manic knock at the door. His face broke into a large smile and he jumped up and down screaming, "Daddy's here! Daddy's here! Daddy's here!"_

_"Calm down you little monster!" said Mom as she went to the door. That was his mother's nickname for him. Little monster. Which he loved to be called. It made him feel mischievous and cunning. _

_His Mom opened the door and his Daddy stumbled, breathing heavily and looking hurt. Odysseus organically brilliant smiled disappear as he saw the pain his dad was in. He knew his dad was Huntsmen, a job that require the top physical performance but he was usually fine when he came back from work. _

_"What happened Daddy?" Odysseus asked confusedly. Daddy didn't respond to him however as he grabbed Mommy's arm and hastily said, "We have to get out of here! Now!" _

_"Jacob, what's going on?" _

_"We don't have time! We need to get going now. He could be here at any moment!" _

_"Who, Jacob? What's going on?" _

_"It's Thor. Remember the strings of attacks and strange event that have been going on?" His Daddy said as he picked up Odysseus and led them to the car. _

_Uncle Thor? What was going on with him, thought Odysseus. He liked his crazy Uncle Thor. He knew he wasn't his real uncle but that's what he wanted Odysseus to call him. He was funny. Coming over sometimes and playing with Odysseus and teaching him new words like 'ass', 'martini', 'striper', 'whiskey', 'happy hour' and 'foreplay'. He didn't know what they meant but they sure were funny to say. He like his Uncle Thor. What happened to him?_

_"I don't know what's happened but I stumbled on to something things and now he is after us. We have to get out of here!" Daddy said as he started the car and turned on the engine and began driving fast. Normally Odysseus would he ecstatic about going fast but it didn't seem like was for fun here._

_"Why would he come after us?" _

_"I told you! He had been doing some illegal stuff and I found out!" _

_They were driving away from the delicious waffles and hot chocolate pretty fast. Odysseus didn't like it. He wanted to celebrate his birthday with his family but they were talking about something complex that he couldn't understand. He was about to ask Mommy if they could go back but a loud metal noise above them stopped him and he looked in up surprise. _

_He knew that shape. It was Uncle Thor's hammer. He was scared now. He remembered Uncle Thor saying he wouldn't bring out his hammer for anything. Now that it was brought out, what was going to happen?_

_Smaller metal noises occurred and smashed the top of the car. Odysseus was scared now. Very scarred. His Daddy was looking up and trying to do something but what, Odysseus didn't know. Then. There was a swirl in the sky and lighting came down and struck the car, blinding everyone in it._

_Odysseus was crying now, but silently. It was happening too quickly for him to realize what was going on but he knew it wasn't good. Uncle Thor was using his lightening trick and the car was moving in a crazy way. More thumping later and Uncle Thor was on the windshield, blocking Daddy's view of the road. _

_"Dammit!" Daddy said as Uncle Thor smashed his hammer on the hood of the car. It caused a large shockwave that coursed through the car, caused it to falter. _

_ "Daddy, Mommy. I am scared!" Odysseus said as he watched Uncle Thor bring up his hammer again. _

_"Don't worry dear. It'll be fine." His mother said as she grabbed onto his hand. Uncle Thor smashed his hammer again into the car and it gave another shudder that cause the car now to spin uncontrollably. _

_"Don't do it Thor!" His daddy yelled. Uncle Thor raised his hammer again. _

_"I love you, Odysseus!" Mom said._

_"AAAHAHHAHAHHH"_

"AAAHAHHAHAHHH" Odysseus screamed as he woke up from a whit bed. He was breathing heavily due to the nightmare he had just experienced. To attempt to take his mind off that, he looked around. Focusing on the room in general to remove the nightmare form his head. A voice from to the side of him made him jumped as it asked, "Bad dream?" Odysseus looked at saw Prof. Ozpin standing there with his can in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

"You could say that." Replied Odysseus as he shifted uncomfortably in the bed he was in, "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to check up on you. You have been asleep for at least a day due to the King Taijuts intestinal poisons." Ozpin replied as he took a seat down next to his bed, "I have also come to deliver you your class schedule and tell you what the other students already know." He handed Odysseus a small stack of papers. Odysseus began looking through them as Ozpin began talking, "Your evaluation in the forest has deemed you worthy of continuing your education at Beacon. It has also given you a preview into the life you will have as Huntsmen. The partners you made in the forest will become your new team and you will be responsible for each other's health, grades, and general behavior. If one of your teammates gets punished, the team will be punished. If one member is told to deal with a problem, then it is the team's problem." He pulled out a scroll and handed it to Odysseus saying, "This is your team."

He was showed a picture of his mug shot, and for others faces he recognized, all be it a little muddily. There was Circlair, who he now read her name as Circlair Aea, Pomus, who was Pomus Ursanis, and Helios, who was Helios Magistos. The team name was written as 'OPHC'.

"Your team name is Ophiuchus." Ozpin elaborated as Odysseus looked at it in confusion.

"Great. I am pretty sure two of three hate me."

"A good leader can learn to work with those he hates. Besides, I don't believe they truly hate you, you just made a bad first impression. Like you tend to do with the police." He said plainly. Odysseus looked at him as he sipped his coffee, trying to figure out if he was joking or not. His face just expressive enough to tell you he felt something, but to discern it from that was a mystery.

Odysseus threw the covers off of him and began getting up, his muscle were sore and he needed to move them around. Upon seeing to it that his muscle were well awoken he walked over to the sink and made himself a cup of water. After the first cup, he realized how dehydrated he was and began to fill up a new one as he asked, "Does the team have a leader or is some kind of teacher student thing?"

"The teams have a leader among them. It isn't a teacher but a student. You're the team leader." Ozpin said.

Odysseus was taken aback at the statement given. Almost enough to make him spit out the water he was drinking, but then he realized the plan here. If he was burdened with some sort of responsibility; it would be harder for him to figure out a plan of escape form the school. It would also mean that he was the always kept on watch by the team and wouldn't be given the free space needed to find a way out and escape. He swallowed the water and waited a bit before saying, "Well. I guess that wasn't expected."

"Quite. My colleague almost had an uproar along with two members of your team."

"Only two?" He asked, slightly surprised. He assumed that all of them would have objected.

"Yes. Just the two. They were the more likely to object." Ozpin said as he got up from the seat, "Well if you are finished resting. I am to show you to your room. After you get dressed you are to report to your first class. I am also going to inform you that unlike your other students you have an extra two classes; Math and English. You will be taking these due to your lack of these two subjects for the past ten or so years." Odysseus conceded that they're wasn't going to be a way around that as it was true that he had basically skipped out on what was those year lost without schooling.

He was escorted to the room he was supposed to be sleeping in with his new team. Seeing as the layout of the beds suggested that Circlair was going to stay as far from the boys as the room allowed, he picked the bed in the far corner. After getting dressed and failing to put a tie on correctly, he was escorted to his first class.

"Hope you have a good first day." Ozpin said as he handed the scroll to him, which gave Odysseus an ominous feeling. He stepped in the class and found a seat at the back, not apologizing to the teacher for his absence and promptly fell asleep. His first class was History or something like that which made him fall asleep through the first couple of words. He would have fallen asleep through the rest of his classes if it wasn't thanks to Pomus.

"Thanks" said Odysseus through a yawn.

"No problem." Pomus said as he opened the door out of the class, "Gotta help the team leader out right?"

"I guess, but don't call me that."

"Team Leader?" He asked.

"Yeah. Don't call me your leader."

"Why not?" Pomus asked innocently. Odysseus couldn't get a handle on his personality. He was the gentle giant but more human and more uncertain. Odysseus saw the way he was afraid to get close to people, like they were fragile pieces and he was some sort of explosive detonator. Whenever anyone smaller than him, which was basically everyone, walked towards him, he would try to make himself as possible. This wasn't helped by the fact that he looked like some big monster.

He had shaggy brown hair that looked as though it would continue growing into a fur if left unchecked. He was already growing what looked like a beard and his arms were like those of an animal, hairy and unkempt. There were signs that he was trying to take care of it as there were obvious shaving marks that indicated he shaved every morning. He was a big, hairy monster which conflicted terribly with the personality.

"Because I don't have any real qualification to be a leader." He said slightly angry that he was put into the position.

"Well you did a good job with the Taijut." Pomus said, trying to lift Odysseus' spirts.

"Till I was eaten." He retorted with a small laugh, which made Pomus laugh as well.

The last class they had was Combat training with Prof. Goodwitch. He had a feeling this class wasn't going to be a pleasant class. He realized that the classes seating were in the same way the teams were set up. As he sat down the rest of the team lined in the order of the team name, Pomus, then Circlair and finally Helios. It was strange.

"This is Combat Training." Said Prof. Goodwitch, "Although Huntsmen are primarily fight Grimm, protect others from harm. There will be times where the attack party aren't Grimm. This class is to teach you about being to hone your fighting skill's against Grimm towards also making them decent against fighting people. Would anyone care to volunteer in a mock battle?"

Odysseus expected everyone to be a bit reproachful about showing off their fighting skills so early in their development and was mostly correct. Most of the class barely had the courage to look at the teacher for fear of being called on. All accept one of the members in his group, Helios who stood and bowed as he said "I would volunteer, Ma'am."

"Good. We have one volunteer, but we will need a second one for the demonstration to profit against your minds." Still no one raised their hands, "Come one now children. If this keeps up, I will have M. Megistos choose his partner." Still no one answered but Odysseus saw Helios' eyes light up with the prospect that he could choose who he fought. He had a pretty good guess on who he wanted to fight and decided to throw in the comment, "Teach, I don't think anyone will set themselves up for embarrassment so early so why don't you let him pick his punching bag."

"With that kind of attitude, I am thankful that you volunteered, M. Tralvers." She said with ice in her voice. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that Helios' eyes brightened and a small smile formed on his lips. Odysseus sighed in annoyance as he got up and followed Helios to the arena at the front of the classroom.

Odysseus had a feeling that the only reason why he was Helios' target was because he was made team leader. Which was slightly understandable. From the classes he had with the kid there were some things he could tell. For one, he was the chick magnet. Girls were always whispering about him whenever he smiled or answered a teacher. Two, he was the kind of pretty you would see in the boy band. Not the bad boy but the guy who was the front man. The guy who, even though couldn't sing as well as the token singer, would be more likely to one the cover of the magazines. Three, he believed he was better then everyone which was somewhat understandable. Since his looks were better than everyone around him, he probably assumed he was just better in every way. The way he spoke and the way he answered questions showed this as there was an underlying tone of smugness to whatever he said. It pissed Odysseus of slightly.

"You wanna prove your better than me right?" Odysseus said as they prepared themselves.

"I don't want to prove I am better fit to be team leader than you." He said as he sheathed both weapons and headed for the arena entrance, "I **am** better suited to be leader than you."

"You know." Odysseus said, as he walked behind him, tightening the Aeolus, "You probably are." This caused Helios to falter a little bit but Odysseus continued, "You are probably smarter than me, more charismatic, better looking and probably have had schooling for more than half of your lifetime. Just one thing to know. Just 'cause you are better at those things, doesn't mean you are a fucking god." Odysseus went to the other side of the arena and prepared himself, adopted a stance that placed his Aeolus in front of most of his body and waited for the start.

"Both sides ready?" Asked Prof. Goodwitch. Both sides nodded, Helios pulled out the two sword and brandished them, "Fight begin!"

Helios made the first move, charging forward bringing one sword down and the other in a position that was in front of his mid body.

Would it more appropriate to say that he made the first mistake? Odysseus learned many thing being a street rat/thief and some of those things had to do with fighting. One common misconception was that you made the first move, you were guaranteed to win. It is not the case. The first move does tend to the decided factor but it really how that first move plays out. In this case it didn't work out for Helios. His maneuver was good in every sense of the word but Odysseus had more experience fighting people then Grimm so he knew what to do.

As the first sword came down and the other was about to cross his midsection, Odysseus took one massive step back evading both cuts and the made the giant step forwards, slamming his fist that was in the arm guard into Helios' face. The pretty boy stumbled back a couple steps, dazed at the hit to his face and tried to readjust himself.

His second mistake.

As Helios was whirling, Odysseus threw three, separate, right jabs to the face. Each one strong but not enough to truly cause damage. After the dazed Helios managed to slightly regain some semblance of direction and environment, Odysseus smashed into his face again with a left haymaker. Helios flew through the air and smashed into the ground.

Sadly, Odysseus made his first mistake here and decided to not take advantage of the prone boy and take the time to mock him a bit. He took some mocking, boxer steps back from the boy and called, "Geez, hope your pretty face ain't hurt. But I guess it could fix the problem of your terrible personality."

This anger Helios as he sprang up and began to attack. Odysseus did the one thing he knew he could do pretty well and that was bob, weave and dodge everything that came for him. Odysseus was quick on his feet and evaded all of the slashes and stabs that Helios threw at him. All of the attacks we null and void against Odysseus, but he was too weary to throw in another attack. The intervals between Helios' attacks were too sporadic and he couldn't find any decent opening to attack in. Odysseus thought about for a couple more seconds and decided to try out insulting him again to see if provoking him would get a more flurried reaction out of him, "Come on Helios. You're **leader** is telling you to put some effort into kicking my ass. You gotta do what I say."

This set off Helios off as he gave a heavy shout and flames burst from around him. Odysseus jumped back in surprised and wondered what the hell was going on with Helios. He didn't have too much time to worry however as the fire began to swirl into large ball that Helios held in between the two swords that he held and he looked ready to throw. Odysseus figured that he had two options which were both viable in their own way; the first being to not stop dogging, and the second being to take the offensive.

Against better judgment, he chose the offensive choice and ran up to Helios and socked him in the lower diaphragm. This knocked all the wind out of the guy and Odysseus took further advantage of this momentary lapse in action to throw him to the ground. Once one the ground, Odysseus knelt over his prone body, put his hands into a balled fist and smashed down one of Helios' wrist. He cried out in pain as he let go of the sword which was immediately grabbed by Odysseus. He pinned the boy down and held the sword to the boy's throat, using his weight to discourage any attempt to struggle his way out saying "Don't move. This is my win."

Seconds of silence followed as an air of despise boiled over Odysseus from Helios. He also felt it somewhere else in the room but it was coming over from multiple directions and didn't have a center so he didn't turn around to see who it was. If he had to guess, it would be the multitude of girls who see him as the perfect boy. He didn't care so much about the hatred, it came with the territory of being a thief.

"Good. You may release him now." Said Prof. Goodwitch. Odysseus stayed there for an extra second longer, then got up and extended his hand towards Helios to help him up. He smacked the helpful hand away and got up on his own, giving him Odysseus a dirty look as he walked back into the locker room. Odysseus shrugged and climbed over the arena wall and took his previous seat, not bothering to change out of the slightly singed clothes.

"Good. That was a very well fought match." Prof. said as she slowly analyzed the match, "Can anyone tell me what was the deciding factor of the match that made it fall into Mr Tralvers' favor?"

"He let me have the first hit. He let the obvious taunting get to him. He let himself open for too long while summing the fireball and assumedly he let go of his advantage of having two swords." Odysseus said coldly.

"… Yes that is correct. Yet there is one more things that help him win the match. Does anyone know what that was?" She looked around at the class expecting one of them to know the answer. Odysseus was actually at a loose himself as he was unsure on what the teacher was talking about. Although he really didn't care as he had been planning to leave tomorrow, he would still like to hear it so that he could be aware of it in other fights.

"What he did wrong was use up his aura continuously through the fight." She said as she brought up a screen. The screen showed a two pictures; one of a smirking Helios and the other of the scowling mug shot of Odysseus. Two opposite pictures if Odysseus had every saw one. Some of the members of the class began snickering at the pictures, probably at Odysseus' mug shot. A bar was below each photo, the one under Odysseus' photo was green and stretched across the length of it while the one under Helios' was in the orange and was only around 2/5 of the length of his photo. Porf. Goodwitch continued her explanation, "Mr Megistos began using his aura at the start of the match while he Odysseus did use any. This match is a perfect example on the effective use of aura in combat. Helios' use of aura was present at the start of match probably to increase his damage output against Odysseus. This meant that even while he was attempting to fight he was expending more energy, the energy of actual fighting couple with the energy needed to control the aura usage. Contrary, Odysseus didn't use any of aura the entire fight, which meant that he had more focus on the fight while not expending unnecessary energy. There were times that he could have used his aura to increase the damage and even the effectiveness of the attack he delivered. His usage of aura or lack thereof showed the effectives of his fighting skills…." And Odysseus tuned out of the conversation. He figured it would be better that way as he had no idea what aura was nor did he know how to 'control it' as the teachers were saying.

He instead began to think about all the escape routes he had devised on the throughout the day. Sadly, he had only devised three separate plans to escape and none of them seemed like there were air tight. As the class ended he broke away from his team and went down towards the mess hall. He didn't feel like associating with the teams as of yet. After kicking Helios' ass, he didn't think that the atmosphere in the room would be something he would be welcomed too.

"Where did you learn how to fight like that?" a familiar voice said from behind him. He didn't turn around and responded to the voice in a slightly annoyed tone, "I thought I told you that already."

"Again with this? You know, withholding your life story from me is only goanna make me want to get to know you more." Calispha said with a bit of a pout as she walked into his field of view.

"As I said, armed robbery can do a lot."

"Yeah but I doubt you learn that from robbing a couple stores at gun point."

"You're right there but who said I just did armed robbery?" he said as he turned into the mess hall. She seemed confused as she said, "But you told me that's why the cuffs were on you."

"Yeah. Doesn't mean that was only thing I did to get picked up by cops. It was just the most recent thing." He said, as he picked up a tray and began collecting things for it. She paused in her questioning, as she internalized the meaning of what he just said and smiled in gleeful childlike way that portrayed her understanding. As they continued through the line for food, she asked, "What was the worst thing you did?"

Odysseus was about to just say 'Armed Robbery' again but then thought about his response. What was the worst thing he had done? That was actually kind of hard to think off, since ever since the age of 7 or 8 everything had stopped falling into 'good' or 'bad' categories and instead fell into 'useful to survival' and 'not useful to survival'. It wasn't that he had lost his sense of what was wrong and what was right, it was just that it had become a side note to the actual important things. Thinking about what the worst thing he had done was actually kind of hard.

Would it be the time he spent as a drug trafficker? No, in essence you could consider that a decent living. Maybe when he worked for that one terrible excuse for a human being, Huntsmen in the human trafficking ring? Maybe, but he did eventually tip the cops off by selling them out to a private investigator. That money had lasted a full two months. When he was working with that one Huntsmen in the animal fighting business? Yeah, that was a close one. How about the whole military stealing business that other Huntsmen had convinced him to join up on? He needed money to live for another week and he was paying. What about the time he was paid to burn down certain stores for cash? Yeah, but that was just 'good' bad business competition culling.

"It's probably a tie between a tie between kidnap, grand theft auto of a military vehicle and open physical assault." Odysseus lied as he took another bite of bread.

"You kidnapped someone?"

"Yeah but at the time it seemed like a good way to make some money." He said in matter a fact way. He found a place and sat down. As he sat down, she sat down opposite him and they both looked at the food they had picked up. Didn't look great but didn't look inedible.

"So, how's your team?"

"I don't know. I literally met them this morning and we haven't truly talked."

"Aren't you team leader?"

"Yeah but, as you can tell, no one really wants me in that spot."

"I see, so you guys didn't do any team building exercises?" She asked with annoyance in her voice. Odysseus gave a snort as he smirked and said, "Do I looked the kind of guy who would do those kinds of things?"

She was about to answer, looked him over a couple times and then said, "Yes." Odysseus almost gagged on the piece of bread he was eating and she continued, "You kind of do."

"Really?"

"Yeah. If you just lightened up and took the 24/7 scowl off your face, I could see you being the team builder guy." She said with a laughing smile. He snorted as he drank the OJ he had received, "I wouldn't know any anyway."

"You've never been to one of those cheesy summer camps before?"

"I haven't been in a school since my sixth birthday. So not being in a summer camp is kind of understandable."

"What made you not go to school for so long?" Calispha asked, totally perplexed. Odysseus' face visibly fell from the smart-ass smirk to one of hidden pain. The face was those of a statue looking off at something in the distance, not portraying any real emotion but showing one pondering the meaning of one's existence. Completely throwing off any attempt to understand said persons thought process. Calispha saw that and mentally berated herself as she tried to back-peddle the conversation, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up anything. Its ok if you don't want to talk about it." He nodded his approval and silence feel between them. Odysseus was about to ask about her team when he felt a sense of hatred or malice and his hair stood on end. Before he could get up and turn around, he felt a knife at his throat and a familiar voice from behind him said in a threating voice, "What are you doing talking to my sister?"

He knew the voice and was about to ask what the girl meant but Calispha cut with an annoyed groan and asked annoyed, "Must you always threating and scare any boy that I get close to, Ci?"

"This is for your protection."

"No, it's for your own satisfaction. All it does for me is consider whether getting a restraining order."

"You would never!"

"You make me consider it!"

Throughout the conversation, Odsysseus was confused as all hell. He knew what sister meant but the fact that Circlair called Calispha her sister, something didn't make sense here. Sister implied that they had some similarities either from the father or mother. He had taken a decent look at both of the girls and both of them showed no signs of relation to the other. Maybe in style of wardrobe but he figured that was just the style that was in this year. Eventually fed up with his confusion, he interrupted their small sisterly quarrel with a question, "I'm sorry, what about being sister?!"

"Hm?" Both of them asked looking at him.

"Don't 'Hm?' me right now! How are you two sisters? You look nothing alike!" He said perplexed. He was right. Circlair was taller than her sister, leaner and sharper than her 'sister'. She also had a more statue-like aspects, her fingers were thin and her face had a more smooth yet jagged beauty to it. Her 'sister' on other hand was a bit more life-full, if that made sense. While she was smaller than her sister, she was a bit fuller in all areas. She was also less jagged and softer on the eyes, her features being more cute then beautiful. That would probably be the difference between the two supposed sisters from an actual looks perspective, Calispha was cute and outgoing of energy while Circlair was beautiful yet reserved.

"Yeah, we are sister. Step-sisters" Calispha stated, "Her mom, married my dad. So yeah, just because we don't look like sister doesn't mean we aren't."

"Oh ok." Odysseus said as he understood the situation just as much as how it started, "You can continue your argument so long as I am not under threat of death here."

"I don't think that's possible because by morning you'll end up somewhere in Vaccu, like the most of the male friends I had after the 5th grade. My sister's handiwork." Calispha said giving a glare at her sister.

"I don't claim to the actual reason for that." Circlair replied with a blank face.

"But you probably do know the reasons for their aversion to me." Calispha said, getting up a grabbing Odysseus' arm, "I'm not letting you do this to me now, Ci." She then dragged him out of the dining area, forcing him grab the tray of his food with him.

I really want to leave this hell-hole soon, Odysseus thought as he followed Calispha into the more open garden like place.

* * *

**Chapter 4! I am finding that my semester is really trying to destroy both mentally and physically. I gotta give it credit, it doing a pretty good job of it, I havent had a good nights rest in the past month, as I am either waking up way to early or not sleeping. I find myself muttering to myself a lot more than usual and food is beginning to taste like powder. Its really weird. **

**Anyway, I kinda had fun writing the start of the chapter. More because its shows a glimpse of the who trned Odysseus life to hell. I know the parents things is over done but i feel as though if done right, you can make it so that the parents death isn't what turns someone evil or into a depressed maniac or something along those lines. What should be the reason is just the absence of a guiding force. Losing important people in life is saddening but it doesn't really create the bad people, its just a lack of their guidance that makes them go bad. I feel as though this is the directions that I want to take with Odysseus. **

**Anyway, have fun reading and hope the next chapter come out before I decided to put myself in a coma to get a goods nights rest. **


	5. Game of Chess

He couldn't take it anymore! Odysseus was at the end of his rope and it was only the fourth day!

It was probably due to the fact that he hadn't had a day of schooling in what he rounded to 11 to 12 years but he had all but forgotten how boring school was. It was incredible on how much crap teachers could fit into an hour long session where they had to teach you things. He found that only around 15-20% of the crap they spat out would actually be useful in everyday life. The only classes he found that didn't spout crap all the time were; Combat Training, which was helpful in finding new ways to beat people up. He also found that he was slowly unlocking the 'Aura' that everyone seem to be talking about. He couldn't use it like Helios did but he found out that one could use it to fix small cuts and stop pullets from penetrating. In truth, it turns out that he was using a minuscule portion of it in every fight, using it as a small buffer for the pain. The other class was, surprisingly, Outdoors with Prof. Peach. It was useful for him cause he expected be leaving through the forest in the next couple of days or so.

It was slightly impossible for him to get a decent moment to himself anywhere in the school. He didn't mind if it was Pomus or Calispha because they were people who he considered decent and easy to talk to, but anyone else gave him a hard time and forced him to split his attentions around. Helios would keep glaring at him, make passing comments about his ineptitude and would just not let him sit peacefully whenever they were in the same room together. Circlair was probably worse as she would keep on emanating this palpable aura of certain murder that he caught himself always being in a battle ready state. He swear he could jump from sitting in a room with her, straight to the middle of war field and his body and probably mental readiness wouldn't notice the difference.

He had taken to finding a new place every night to not only think and plan about escaping but to also sleep. It was something that Pomus told him was a bit annoyed because he was the only one of the team who actually cared about their leader to find every morning to get him at least ready for class, no matter how late he would end up being. He was actually surprise that Pomus managed to find him every time too. Odysseus deliberately choose places that were either out of the way or not very common areas to look at. Every time, though, Pomus managed to find him. Someplace would take longer for him to find him in but it he was eventually going to be found. Odysseus admire his persistence even if he found the waking annoying. He wasn't missing much, just teachers droning on for about half an hour.

It was Friday and he was somewhat tired after the long day of doing acting like he cared about the school. He had just avoided Helios and Circlair as they decided to head to the room to change out of the school clothes and probably do some work. He decided to try to hang out in the back sections of the library when a message was sent to his scroll. He pulled it out and saw that the message was from Ozpin and it read only 'My office. Now.'

He wondered what he had done to be deserved of a call up so early but figured that he should go now before he was hunted down by Prof. Goodwitch, who had coined Ozpin's personal attack dog for whenever he needed something taken care of. He walked towards the elevator to his office without truly paying attention to the people around him. He had already memorized the school ground and could navigate them blindfolded if he needed too. It was just part of the plan to get out of here.

"You wanted to see me, Oz?" Odysseus asked as the elevator door opened. Ozpin was sitting at his desk with a strange looking box on his desk. He motioned for Odysseus to sit and he complied dropping the bag he had pilfered from a richer student beside the chair he sat down in. The box that he was on his desk looked old but care for, like some sort of keepsake. Ozpin opened up the box and then set up some strange looking pieces on the board and after completing one side, asked "Ever play chess?"

"Don't know what it is, sir." Odysseus said as he looked somewhat intrigued at the set up.

"I'm surprised you don't know about it." Ozpin said as he finished setting up the board, "I knew your mother love to play it."

Odysseus visibly tense at the mention of his mother and began scrutinizing the man in front of him. He didn't know many people who knew his mother, so finding someone who did know her made him weary. He decided to continue with the familiarities, "Well I wouldn't know. I guessing you know but I was young when my mother died."

"Yes, I am aware. I didn't know your mother had you, actually. I remember your mother fondly, although I guess now I know why her resignation from her post was so sudden."

"I'm guessing you mean me." He said, not letting on the small stab of heart ache he was feeling at this.

"Yes, but not as bad reason I assure you. I assume she wasn't able to share her love for the game with you. She was one of the only people who had ever came close to beating me on multiple occasions." Ozpin explained, "I guess I am looking for a challenge again so I thought I would test your skills. Care for a game?"

"Maybe. If you teach me the rules and stuff." Odysseus replied, his curiosity enticed as he saw the game board in its completion.

"Well, the game is played like this…" and Ozpin taught Odysseus how to play the game, teaching him the goal first then moving to how each piece moves individually. It didn't take long for Odysseus to pick up the rules and understand the general concept of the game. When things interested him or decided to challenge him, he was quick to try to beat it.

The game started with Odysseus getting the first turn, which assumed was a more of a courtesy from Ozpin. It started out simple, both players moving their pieces with the intention of setting up the opponent for a trap without placing the baits and lures out yet. But after the first 10 to 12 turns it began to get violent. Ozpin, being more experienced in the matter, had decided to go for the least violence to achieve route which was proving difficult to achieve as Odysseus' choice in play style was to decimate the opponent completely, taking piece after piece without having a clear strategy in mind. It took 17 turns for the game to end and Odysseus was smiling in his defeat, which somewhat intrigued his opponent.

"That's game." Ozpin said, hiding the small sense of disappointment from his voice. He had prepared himself for a slight or close to nonexistent challenge but what he got was less than expected. Sure he had picked up the game just fine, but the finer points still weren't there and the thought of strategy hadn't appeared in the young man's mind.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Odysseus said as he analyzed the board, "One more round before I had out?" He asked hopefully. Ozpin checked the clock in the desk and shook his head solemnly saying, "Although I appreciate the enthusiasm, I have to get to a meeting. I have left you a game set in your room for you to practice with if you like but I can't do this every day."

"Once a week then?" Odysseus asked, slightly hopeful. He had enjoyed the mental stimulation that the little game brought and he would relished to play another game with what he assumed to be a master at the game.

"I don't see why not." Ozpin said. Odysseus nodded and picked up the stolen bag and left, feeling slightly pumped for the next match. After entering in the elevator however, he remembered what he was originally supposed to be doing and exclaimed in regretful annoyance, "Dammit!" He wasn't supposed to stay. He didn't want to stay in school and he definitely didn't want to be Huntsmen, so why was he getting attach to this damn place?

He couldn't answer the question but made up his mind that he would attempt to leave tonight night. He had a firm memory of the school grounds and could find his way around them without too much trouble. All he needed were rations for the long trek to where ever he was going to go after this. Maybe he would end up in small fishing village and live there for the rest of his days. He really didn't care, as long as he didn't become or meet one of those over-hyped Huntsmen.

"Where have you been?" asked Pomus, looking up from his books. Helios and Circlair were also in the room but they responded to his appearance differently. Helios scowled at him, Circlair glared at him. Same old, same old.

"Principal called me in to tell me he made a mistake and that he was turning the leadership over to Helios." Odysseus lied with a straight face. Helios' face, however, brightened up as if it was Christmas day and he had gotten the world as a gift.

"Seriously?" He asked,

"Fuck no." Odysseus laughed out, giving the boy an evil grin. Helios scowled harder at him and threw a pencil he was working with. It hit Odysseus in the head but he didn't care. He emptied the bag he had stolen out onto the floor with loud, sporadic thuds. There were books upon books and then some random assortment of pencils, pens, rulers, and other such things. He knew he wouldn't need any of them, so he got rid of them.

"Going to go eat." Odysseus said as he left the room. Pomus was about to say something but he was cut off by the closing door and Odysseus continued down to the cafeteria. Once there, he sat down and had himself dinner before stuffing his bag full of bread and fruits that the cafeteria had. Lots of other students looked at him with a strange, confused looks as he did so but all he did in return was give them a glare and they would be on their way. He was just about finish with stuffing his stolen bag full of makeshifts rations, a familiar voice called from behind him, "Stocking up for the winter, are we?"

Calispha walked into view, carrying a tray with some food on it, looking at him with the same confused look as the others. Except while they had a distant look that resembled of someone looking at a homeless, her look was similar to someone watching a lovable kid doing something confusingly cute. He decided to respond in a harsher tone, attempting to sever ties now as opposed to later, "Not much that concerning you."

"That's cold, Ody" she said with a mock hurt tone.

"When did I get a nickname?" He said in a gruff tone, attempting it to be hurtful to someone who he really couldn't muster up anger to hate. It was like hating being relaxed or hating being calm, it was pointless and stupid.

"I made it up a while ago. I just thought I would use it now." She said simply as she picked out of the pieces of bread Odysseus had stuffed in the bag and placed it on her tray. He gave her a none-committal scowl getting up and throws the bag over his shoulder. He figured that he should probably get going now and just avoid people until midnight, when he believe would be the best time for an escape. He began walking away and herd Calispha say in a slightly sad tone, "Aw, leaving me to eat alone, Ody?"

"Goodbye" he said in cold tone. Ending this relationship was probably the best, even if it was one of the only true and natural one he has ever had over the years. She was about to say something but he was long gone, walking to the gardens of the school grounds.

He choose to stay in the gardens, because as it was actually one of the calmest places on the whole school grounds. He decided to stay there for the rest of the night and started taking what he called, quick naps. What they were was almost self-explanatory; they were little naps that took around 5-10 minutes each and he would walk himself up from them and then hold his breath for around 2 minutes. The naps were to energize himself while the lack of oxygen for those two minutes forced his ogled mind to straighten out and perk up. He would do this until the lights in most of the rooms would turn off. It surprisingly didn't take that long as lots of the students had decided to go out in celebration of their first week survived of school. He waited for a bit longer looking specifically at one of the windows on the tall building.

It was Prof. Goodwitch's classroom.

Although he didn't know where the teachers slept, they each had their own respective private study or room that they used as a place to call specific student's that they wanted. He had studied where her room was specifically because he was certain that she would be the biggest obstacle to avoid. She was the only one that seemed to know where he was whenever he was in the building. He wanted to wait for her to at least start heading in for the night before making his move out of the school grounds.

Upon seeing the light off after another quick nap, he got up and stretched before he headed to the outskirts of the forest. Specifically to the spot where the little team-up exercise was held. He figured that even if they didn't work, he could still scale down the mountain side they were on and enter the forest without any trouble. The way normal way out of Beacon, i.e; taking a shuttle was forbidden for him as they shuttle attendees were told to screen for him specifically and contact the teachers if he was ever seen.

Moving through the school grounds was slightly tricky. The school had cameras at many of the major intersections of the hallways and they would swivel at a very slow rate which made patience a key point to escape. What Odysseus did was wait for the camera to face away from him then silently sprint underneath the camera itself, making it impossible for it to see him. He would do this from hallway to hallway, without much trouble. He only faltered twice due to the floor recently being cleaned and making him slip and fall flat on his ass. He recovered but he wasn't sure if the camera saw him or not. He had managed to get out the school and entered the grounds which is what he considered the hardest part. There were cameras here but he could tell what they were through experience and they weren't enabled with night vision tech for some strange reason.

What they were, however, were stationary.

This meant that his previous tactic of just waiting then sprinting wouldn't work because the guard or whoever was watching the video feed would see a blur and then continue to examine any of the following camera feeds to see the runner. They would call the teachers and he would be caught in seconds.

No. What he did was physically worse and harder than just sprinting hard. A technique he had learned over the years of break in and other such acts was that small, un-pronounced movements, were never examined in camera feeds. Those movements were, he believed to small things; wind blowing, a leaf falling, a rock slipping free of its spot and tumbling a bit. These thing were never focused on. Small yet pronounced movements like something falling, or maybe something turning were picked up immediately and examined because of how pronounced they were.

He used this knowledge to his advantage by moving as little as possible when in front of the cameras. He was far away from them yes which would help in any slip-ups that could happen but that didn't stop the general plan. He would only move a couple inches every minute and a half. Yes. It was agonizing to move this slowly but that was the cost of escape. It took him somewhere between an hour and an hour and half to get past the cameras' line of sight, in which he had realized that he had slowed his breathing to a dangerous level. Here was the more or less, easy part as now there were no more cameras.

He walked to the cliffs edge and looked down. It was high. Really high. If he had decided to take Aeolus with him he could have just dug the fingers deep in the rocks and slowly scale the mountain. Sadly he figured that it would have been bugged out something along those lines so bringing it would actually be hindering to do so.

"Well this is going to be long climb." He whispered to himself.

And he started. The climb wasn't terribly but he did get a couple of bumps and bruises due to smaller rocks falling on him. He was maybe a quarter of the way down when shit started to hit the fan. As he placed his foot down to see if there was good enough foothold to continue, he accidentally put too much pressure on the stone and it caused to move a bit more than he would have wanted. His hands slipped from their hand-holds and all the rocks around him began shaking profusely. He was falling now and he was sadden by the fact that the rocks had decided to follow him for the trip down. They did take their sweet time in doing so however, because he had been falling for around three to four seconds before they all decided to say 'Hey, let's follow that guy! He looks like he is going somewhere fun!'

"Oum-Dammit! This is not how I wanted to go out." Odysseus groaned out loud. He tried to plan out how he would try to survive this terrible turn of events. He saw that it was possible as the rocks were going to probably hit their max velocity before he would if he managed to move with enough upward force to slightly counterbalance his downward velocity. His mind working in overdrive, he tried to plan on which rocks to use as a footholds to eventually not get crushed under the rest of them.

It took him maybe 3 seconds to finally come up with a plan, which he believed was three seconds too many as the rocks were reaching peek velocity. He put his plan into motion, swinging the bag upwards to slow his downward momentum. As he continued to do this, he managed to get up to the first rock. Once on it he jumped upward, pushing the rock down and moving up as he did so. He managed to get to the next rock and managed to jump off that. He got to the third rock but that's where things began falling about, in a more literal sense than not. The rock he stood on crumbled just before he jumped, causing Odysseus could even prepare to jump.

He was now, most definitely going to die under a shit-ton of rubble. Not how he expected to die but nothing said anything to the contrary. He had thought that he would die in some crossfire between two gangs/drugs lords that he would rat out to the cops or a different gang/drug lord to get some sort of reward or amnesty. Not in a land slide.

"Jeez, damn rocks." Odysseus said as he watched the rocks coming towards him.

Then, after maybe the first two rocks landed, he felt as if he slowed down. He expected the rocks above him to continued going down at the same rate and eventually crush him but they didn't. Instead, their courses altered and they all sailed right past him and he eventually came to a stop. He turned in mid-air to see that he was only about 150 to 200 yards from the ground where the rocks were and whistled in low tone. After the whistle, he started moving upwards as if someone had begun to reel in the rope with a mechanical device. It was unpleasant and he understood why it was so once he reached the top.

Prof. Goodwitch was standing there in what looked like very expensive pajamas and robe with an annoyed look on her face.

"Huh. I am pretty sure that any normal person would have let me hit the ground." Odysseus said with a tone that expressed slight curiosity at her actions.

"Believe me, I toyed with the concept in my mind but Ozpin would have my head if he knew you would die so early into the school year." She said as she began walking back to the school, Odysseus magically suspended in mid-air, "I will report this to him and will have better security next time against such actions."

"I can give you a few pointers if need be." Odysseus offered, more as joke than anything. Although, he figured the present them with advice could act as a doubled edge sword; he told them how to improve certain things, leaving them to neglect others which could be used to his advantage.

"I don't believe we will need your help Mr Tralvers." She said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"I guess I am going to be walked to my room?"

"No. I am going to drop into the building and you will be expected to go back to your room." She said as the entered the school, "I don't think I need to warm you to not try this again after I leave." Her eyes narrowed and Odysseus got the feeling that she could break every bone in his body of she needed to. He nodded in a non-committed, not showing the fear she had managed to instill in him. They arrived at his dorm room and she glared at him the entire time she slowly lowered him to the ground. He made a small bow to the Prof and turned to open the door, but he was stopped when she tugged on the bag with her weird power. He turned to her again as she raised her eyebrow at him. He smiled apologetically as he opened the bag saying, "Well, I had to prepare for the worst right?"

"Not that." She said as she flicked her riding crop and the bag flew out of his hands, "This belongs to another student, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, but in my defense, he had the same bag delivered to him the day after he lost it." Odysseus said as he opened the door behind him, "Got to make do with the things around you right?" She did not look amused and he jumped into the room.

Luckily, the rest of the team was asleep so he didn't have any explaining or talking to do. He just went to his bed, and jumped into it. He looked at the ceiling for a bit before saying to no one out loud, "First shoot. Failed."

There were going to be more attempts. Just now he had to wait a while for them to show up.

…

"So where did you go last night?" Pomus asked as he walked with Odysseus to get breakfast. Odysseus rubbed his eyes as he yawned heavily, it turns out that it had been maybe 3 in the morning when he entered back in his room and on his bed. He only fell asleep maybe an hour after that which actually didn't leave him a lot of time since Pomus wanted to wake him up for some reason. After his extremely long yawn, he managed to spit out, "Library" and then yawned again.

"Yeah. Yup. That's why you smell like flower and dirt." Pomus said, calling out Odysseus obvious lie. Odysseus didn't expect him to believe him but he didn't expect the inquisitive nature of his team mate. He only shrugged in response.

"So you're not going to tell me?" He asked. Odysseus shook his head as if to say, 'maybe later'.

"Well, I thought we should share since we are on the same team and all that. You know, just to get better as a team mates."

"We could do that." Odysseus said and he slapped himself a couple times to wake himself up, "But I am not the friendly type. I am not one for teams and I don't think I work well for others."

"Why is that?" Pomus asked, somewhat resembling one of those shrinks that they would often get sent to in juvy. Odysseus gave Pomus a look that clearly indicating that he didn't want to keep talking but Pomus sent a look back, expecting an answer. After another yawn, Odysseus relented and said, "You saw me when I came in right?" Pomus nodded, "Well that should explain everything. I have been to juvy more times than you have had cops ask you how you're day is going?"

"I don't know about that but I guess they could be close." Pomus said with a small laugh. Odysseus couldn't tell if it was his intention but he saw more hidden sorrow in the line than he thought Pomus intended. He had a theory on who Pomus really was, believing that his nice nature was a cover for some sort of hidden agenda or big secret but had never truly been able to hit it on the mark due to some few variables. He had just given him another one of the variable but there still wasn't enough to complete the formula so he had to ride along with his laughter.

"Trust me when I say that I don't make many friends." Odysseus said, "It's just how the streets raise you."

"Good to know, but you're a huntsmen now. You got to change for the better"

"I really don't want to be a huntsmen though." Odysseus said almost immediately.

"Why?" Odysseus almost began ranting on all of the huntsmen he had meet through his relatively short life and how most of them ended up being douche-bags and assholes but he relented. Pomus was at the school to become a huntsmen so he believed they must have been paragons of goodness, meaning he probably wouldn't believe anything he said. He decided to just say, "Because they're assholes" which was bluntly cryptic but enough to make sense of his attitude.

They arrived in the mess hall and began to eat their food. Pomus had picked up some bread, oatmeal with some fruits and what looked like a whole jar of honey. Odysseus just picked up a bowl of cereal and some fruits. They ate in relative silence as Pomus could see that Odysseus didn't want to talk much, while Odysseus was looking for another bag to pilfer. If he was going to stay here longer, he would probably need a bag. He spotted the same bag that he had pilfered the first time in the possession of the same kid, meaning that Prof Goodwitch had been a good citizen and given the bag back. He figure he wouldn't be able to take the same bag without the staff knowing if the first ones disappearance so he continued to search for one.

Sadly it didn't look like he would get away with looking for one as after he finished his meal as got up, someone very forcefully, 'bumped' into him making him drop the tray of now mostly empty plates. Odysseus could tell it wasn't an accident but he was too tired to give a damn and so just picked up the plate and continued walking as if nothing happened.

The guy who hit him, however, didn't take this very well as another one of the friends from the table he was on went to do the same thing but Odysseus saw the intention. He would have probably evaded it or at least tried to stop it from happening but he was just too tired to care about any of it. So it happened again. Plates fell on the floor with a clang. Silverware fell to the floor with a ding.

This time however, this guy seemed to want to take this further and pretended that it was his fault and began to complain, "Hey man, watch were you're going!"

Odysseus just gave him a vague nod but that didn't seem to be good enough for him as he grabbed Odysseus' collar and growled, "Hey! Apologize!"

"Come on man. Just let it go." Pomus said, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Not until this prick apologize." He said as he attempted to push Pomus back. This didn't do anything as Pomus was larger than him but what seem to be maybe 5 inches.

"Sorry." Odysseus managed to mumble. He really didn't care the situation at hand and just wanted to go back to sleep. To respond to his mumbled sorry, the guy punched him in the face and said, "Fuck you. Say it like you mean it."

This got the attention of others. Odysseus was known for two big things in the school as of yet; the first was because of his entrance i.e; walking in with cuffs on his hand and feet. The other thing he was known for was his utter decimation of his teammate and anyone he fought in the arena during class without the use of aura at all. Apparently, him getting smacked in the face was enough to attract attention from others around them.

"Really man!? He said he was sorry." Pomus said as he helped up.

Odysseus was now at least more awake then he was before but still really didn't care for what was going on and so confronted the problem head on, asking "Do you want something?"

"I want to apologize to me and my friend." The kid said as he motion for the previous dude who 'bumped' into Odysseus a while back.

"Fine. Sorry." Odysseus said in a hasty and somewhat exasperated tone, "Happy now?"

"Only slightly," Said the first dude.

"Well sorry for this unsatisfactory apology." Odysseus said as he picked up the plates form the floor again, "We wouldn't want you disappointed after all, mighty shit-lords." This last part was said in a hissed, whisper. His addled mind was not letting him hold onto those comments Apparently they must of heard something cause the man in front of him brought him up by the collar again and punched him right in the face asking, "What did you say?!"

"Enough." A stern voice exclaimed, cutting through the rabble of voices, cheers and whispers. Odysseus rubbed the area of his face that had been punched, for a second time now, as he got up. Prof. Goodwitch marched down the seats of the dining hall and gave a stern look at both Odysseus and the young man who had just assaulted him.

"What is going on here?" she asked as she glares at both of the two boys. The other boy was first to start kissing-up to her immediately as he put on a hurt face and turned to her looking as if his was just insulted in the worst kind of way. He took a couple of seconds before he could say anything and he started with, "This guy wouldn't let me get across. He just started getting physical with me, and I had to hit him to get him to stop."

"Who are you trying to full? An actual teacher or baby?" Odysseus spluttered out, confused as all hell. Why would he try to make it seem like he was the one who was in the right as being the one who had to defend himself? That wouldn't work in any way because everyone saw who started the fight. It seems that Prof Goodwitch didn't buy it either as she gave an exasperated sigh as pinched her nose and said, "If you want to have a match, you can just request one. Please don't go through this terrible charade to make yourselves seem important."

"What if I don't want to fight?" Odysseus asked quickly, hoping that there was a way out of this situation.

"Then you don't have to agree to it." Goodwitch said, she turned to the boy, "Mr Candarish, do this again and I will send you to the principal's office and you will receive a detention." And she stormed off.

Candarish watched her go for a bit then turned on Odysseus, if he was still there. He had taken the momentary lapse in attention to grab Pomus and managed to drag him out of the place. After he was out of the mess hall he slowed down and let go of Pomus' hand, eventually stopping and leaning against a wall.

"That was fast. I'm guessing you really didn't want to fight that guy." Pomus said.

"Fuck off. I have no need to deal with those assholes. Besides, if I had to fight, I am pretty sure, you guys would have to fight with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it somewhere in the rules of the school." Odysseus said as he got off the wall and began walking in a random directions. Pomus picked himself up and followed as he asked, "So what you gonna do today?"

"Sleep." Odysseus groaned out.

"Really? Even though you have lots of work that you need to get done?"

"I doubt the teacher's expect me to be a straight A student. Hell, they would be happy if I got straight Ds. I am not going to give them much hope."

"Wanna spar then? You could teach me some moves and I could teach you how to use your aura?" Pomus said, obviously attempting to get him into some situation that will have Odysseus release more about himself. He wasn't opposed to the idea though, not the revealing about himself, just the sparring idea.

One of the things he learned during his time here was the actual usefulness of 'aura'. It could be used to heal oneself of minor to slightly more minor injuries, used as a defense mechanism and could even bolster one's attack power. Goodwitch and other teacher all talked about how aura could be used in different ways and it baffled Odysseus that he had never heard of it before. It made him want to try it out before eventually ditching the school but he had decided against it. He figured the teacher wouldn't truly give him lessons on it as it could potentially be used to escape but that was just his suspicion.

"Alright. Fine. I'll agree to it." He said and Pomus' face brightened a bit, "Just let me get some sleep in. I've been awake probably longer than you were sleeping."

"Sure. Wake you up in maybe an hour?"

"Hour and a half, thank you very much!" Odysseus said as he sleep-drunkenly headed towards the dorm.

* * *

**Chapter 5! **

**I don't know why I took my time putting this off considering its short. **

**Anyway, the reason why this chapter doesn't feel so fleshed out is because i decided to cut into to separate chapters. The reason for this is because by the time I was finished with the whole chapter, I realized just how long it was and decided to cut it. **

**His first escape attempt! Yeah, cause who would want to escape a place that gives you free lodging, food and clothes (supposedly. I mean, Beacon is kind of like a college so I expect a sort college Beacon store.). Our main character is kind of an idiot when you think about it. I did like writing Pomus a bit more this time around because it a character that was more of a pacifist or peace-keeper as you might come to see. He is kind of the opposite of Odysseus since he likes working with people, is very open and friendly, and attempts to find the rout that everyone can be happy with.**

**This chapter also fans the flames to Helios' anger towards Odysseus which will be explain later. The team isn't a team as of yet and it will take time to get it to become that. Pomus is meant to go that way. **

**Time to stop talking. Have fun reading! Don't forget to throw your criticisms, comments, and suggestions!**


	6. Sparring Practice

Pomus wasn't truly sure to make of the situation he had walked in on. He had decided after convincing Odysseus to join him for sparring, to get a head start on some of the homework and send a letter home to his parents. Nothing grueling, just a little busy work to keep yourself occupied.

After about two hours of work, he eventually decided that Odysseus had enough time to sleep and decided to go see if he was up for the sparring round. After checking the letter room for anything that was for him and then dropping off his letter, he went to the room only to see a strange sight.

Odysseus was hanging upside down from the ceiling tied up by some strange rope like thing. Two girls were glaring and screaming at each other, one of them holding a knife and the other holding what looked like the rope that had tied up Odysseus. Pomus knew the girl holding the knife, Circlair, but the girl holding the rope was a different story. Pomus could tell they were related, not because of their looks but because of their smell. Having keen sense came with the territory of being a funhaus which came in handy in some areas. However, being born with what was really only a hair's breath away from blindness without glasses did make him take advantage of the other skills. None of those skills however would have helped him understand the situation in front of him.

Odysseus was slowly spinning around like some strange dream catcher and his face showed true annoyance as the girls below him argued about something.

"He was in your bed!" Cirlair yelled.

"My bed isn't even in this room!" the girl replied angrily.

"Then why were you in his bed?!" Circlair asked in anger, pointing with her knife at Odysseus who had been facing the opposite direction at the time. He shuddered as he felt as the knife's direction change to direct at him now.

"I fell on it next to him! You really need to know context before you take action! Besides it was your bag that I slipped on!"

"So this is my fault?"

"NO! Just understand that it wasn't what you're thinking it is?"

"Excuse me for worrying! But I don't want you to get hurt so easily!" Circlair yelled. It was around then that Odysseus has fully turned around. His face went from sullen and deep annoyance to relief and hopeful. He began to start trying to untangle his leg from the strange rope that was holding him upside-down.

"Hey, can someone let me down?" He asked, his voice attempted to hide its annoyance behind a veil of sympathy and meekness.

"You are not going anywhere!" Circlair said as she brandished her knife at him.

"Not until you help me convince her it was just a misunderstanding!" The other girl yelled back.

Odysseus gave a pleading look towards Pomus. He wanted to help but just couldn't find a way to do so when there was a heated discussion that looked as though would stop and round on him if he made his presence known to them.

Pomus was about step back out of the room when he saw Odysseus, motioning to a blade next to the doorway. Pomus recognized the blade as one if Helios'. Odysseus motion for it, grabbing in the air like a small child wanting something that he couldn't reach. Pomus decided to adhere to the team leader's plan and slowly moved towards the blade. Upon grasping it in his hand, he casually tossed it over to Odysseus and it flew through the air into his hand, straight through the vision of the two arguing girls.

Once Odyssues caught the blade, he immediately used it to cut the strange rope like thing that was used to hold him up and fell to the ground. He sprinted back up and ran from the room, dropping the sword behind with a smirk.

"Wait! Get back here!" Circlair demanded.

"Wait! Please help me win this!" the other girl begged.

Odysseus didn't listen as he shut the door behind him and started running down the hall, calling back, and "Don't just stand there! Come on before they decided to control my body!" Pomus, having no idea of what he was talking about, decided to go along and chased after him. It would be around 2 minutes before they started to slow down, catching their breaths.

"So. Should I just guess on what happened or what?" Pomus asked as he stood up straight and stretched.

"I went to bed. Woke up to Calispha falling on me. Circlair walked in about a ten seconds later and assumed the worst. Argument started." He summed up in an annoyed tone. Pomus wanted to inquire further because as he looked at it now, he could understand why Circlair had exploded. Odysseus was shirtless and only wearing his pants. He assumed that Circlair and this Calispha were sisters and that Circlair had taken the older sister role. Being an older brother himself, he understood the want to protect your younger, inexperienced sibling from bad people and the world's troublesome side. Odysseus definitely fell under the 'bad people' side of the things. With the added effect of him being shirtless probably didn't help her understanding of the situation.

"So do you normally sleep without a shirt?" He asked, not really out of curiosity but just out of the need of something to do.

"No. It was just too warm." He replied, "Are we just gonna play 20 questions or are you gonna teach me the aura thing." Odysseus continued in a slightly angry tone.

"Yeah sure. Let's go to the practice arena." Odysseus gave him a confused look and Pomus elaborated, "The deal was, I taught you about aura and you teach me how to fight better, remember?"

Odysseus nodded and they began to walk to the arena. Once at the locker room they began to gear up for their eventual spare. Pomus looked over from where he changed and saw that Odysseus had procured a shirt form what looked like a locker that wasn't his. He was wondering whether he should say something about that but Odysseus didn't even looked back at his teammate as he said, "Don't bother. I took it and that's that." Pomus nodded and felt that it probably wasn't something that the original owner would miss terribly.

Once they were done getting ready they entered the arena and Pomus asked, "So what do you know about Aura?"

"Nothing."

"Ok, good start." Pomus said with false enthusiasm, "Well, I can't tell you what it is exactly because I am pretty sure that I don't know what it is exactly is. I know that Aura is a sort of energy that comes from your soul. With it, you can heal minor wounds and protect yourself from certain attacks. Once you get to the point that you can control your semblance. We are probably not gonna get there yet though because you're a newbie at this."

"Ok, so it's a like bullet proof armor for a while. Cool." Odysseus said, making an analogy that seemed rational but oversimplifying it way too much.

"OK then well, I am going to have to help you pull it out of you so-"

"Woah. Woah. You're a pretty cool guy but I don't swing that way." Odysseus said in a mocking tone.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Pomus mockingly laughed back, "But no. It is easier for you to unlock your aura with the help of someone else." He held out his hand as if for a handshake. Odysseus looked at with trepidation, obviously saying through body language and looks that he truly doesn't want the help or let Pomus help him. Pomus didn't really expect him to let him help him so easily. Over the weeks he had gotten to know his team leader, he had noticed certain things about his character.

He would never accept help from any source, be it from someone he could trust or from the teachers themselves. However to make up for his lack of acceptance of help, he would never try to lie about the knowledge he has or is assumed to have. There were several times in class when he preemptively stopped a teacher from asking him a question that he knew that he couldn't answer. There were times where he knew the answer and gave it, but when he didn't know it he told you. He didn't try to lie about his knowledge base which showed his maturity and understanding of himself but that didn't make his adverseness to help any better.

"How much longer would it take for me to figure it out on my own?" He asked.

"I wouldn't know. I had help when I unlocked mine. I could take a day or it could take a lot longer." Pomus said, his hand still outstretched. Odysseus looked as though he was weighing his options and it surprised Pomus that he would do so. If anyone else was in this position, it would have taken them a second to realize the better option and take it but he seemed so averse to it. Odysseus looked at him and asked, "There isn't anything I have to do for you if you do unlock it right? Not some crap like sticking with you until you die shit, right?"

"Nothing of the sort." Pomus said, a bit perplexed at the question. Odysseus thought for a bit longer, sighed and extended his hand. Pomus smiled and said as he grabbed it, "Ok, I need you to relax and close your eyes."

"Do I really have to?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"Yeah. Sorry, it just makes it easier for me to get it out." Pomus said as he closed his eyes and reached into Odysseus to find his aura. It wasn't hard to find, his soul was fiery and explosive so it was easy to find. But when he tried to approach it, it almost seemed to shy away from him, like a wild animal would when hurt and confronted by a person. He would try to reach out to it but it would continue to shy away from him. At one point Pomus considered attempting to unlock his aura by force but when that thought occurred in his mind, Odysseus' soul seemed to know and began to creep closer, not out of curiosity or fear of force, but in a threatening manner. It had taken the 'you or me' approach and it was obvious on what he had chosen. Pomus was a bit scared now but he held his ground, trying to not show fear to the strange reflection of Odysseus' soul. It was then that the soul managed to flare up, almost as if it was attacking him.

Right then, the connection was cut and Pomus took a step back, panting heavily. Apparently he had been holding in his breath the entire time. When Pomus looked to see who had cut the connection and saw Prof Goodwitch with a worried look on her face. Pomus turned to Odysseus to see he had a face that seemed to emulate the same emotions that his soul had exhibited before the broken connection.

"That was very reckless of you, Mr. Ursanis." She said slightly relieved.

"What happened?" Odysseus asked, "I had a very familiar feeling of…"

"Don't worry, I stopped you before you could do whatever that 'feeling' was telling you to do. If I hadn't cut the connection between you two, you might have put your team-member in a comatose state."

"How is that possible?" Pomus asked. He was definitely confused about the whole thing.

"Aura comes from ones soul, and one's soul is a representation of their character. In the case of Mr Tralvers, his soul was probably hostile and violent which lead to the confrontation between the two of you. Unlocking aura is generally a safe task but it must be a mutual thing that both parties are interested in and feel safe doing."

"I wanted to unlock my aura, so shouldn't it have worked?" Odysseus asked.

"You do want to yes, but you probably subconsciously still believe that it might hurt you or that you couldn't trust your partner." She explained, "It is still possible to unlock your aura abilities but it would be a bit more painful."

"Alright. Can you do it?" He asked.

"Yes, I can. But as I said before it would be quite painful. It would be best to wait until you have become more open to the idea of doing so." Prof. Goodwitch said.

"Nope. Can't wait that long." Odysseus said as matter-of-fact, "That could take never and we both know that I am averse to being a Huntsmen by choice so let's get the painful procedure out of the way."

Goodwitch looked as though she wanted to protest but the determination that Pomus saw in his eyes must have made her reconsider as after a bit of time she sighed saying, "Close your eyes and relax." The way she said it probably wouldn't make anyone relax but Odysseus obeyed. Prof Goodwitch took a deep breath and then placed her finger on Odysseus fore-head. There was silence for a bit, then Goodwitch grimaced a bit and looked as though she had just swallowed a bad tasting drink. After bit more time she quickly withdrew her hand, similar to touching a burning pot. As she did so, Odysseus gave a cry of pain and then crumbled onto the floor, shivering.

"Is he alright?" Pomus said as he got down and try to help him.

"He'll be fine. After a bit." She said as she took some deep breaths to slow her heart rate, "It was a bit harder than I thought but he should be able to use aura fully now. His semblance on the other hand is matter entirely different." Odysseues stirred a bit and brought himself up. He took a deep breath and gave Prof Goodwitch a crooked half smile, showing discontent but gratitude as he said, "You could have warned me."

"I said it would hurt." Goodwitch said with a hint of smile. She walked away then, leaving the two members of the team to themselves.

"You ok?" asked Pomus.

"Fine." He said as he got up, "Now. Let's see how good you are in a fight."

"Don't you want to learn how use aura first?" Pomus asked a bit confused.

"I won't have too. If you use it enough during the fight, I'll pick it up from you." He said as he walked a ways away and got into a stance, "Now put 'em up."

"Ok, but I warn you. I'm not very good." Pomus said as he picked up his club and got into his stance.

…

Odysseus was slightly surprised at the fighting capabilities of Pomus.

They weren't just bad.

They were almost none existent.

He had no concept of dodging, feinting, predicting possible moves, bunting (the act of taking a hit but only slightly to minimize damage) or distracting an opponent. He could block… He guessed. It didn't look like he was blocking just taking the hit and being a man about it.

His skills as a fighter were about 5 point out of 100. Odysseus guessed that he really didn't have to fight much when he was younger and that made sense. He was built like brick house in which the bricks were made from steel, so anyone who took a decent look at him would instantly be scared shit-less.

He made up for his lack of fighting skills in two ways; the first was that he could take hits like a bomb bunker took airsoft bullets. He didn't move unless directly hit in the face, which Odysseus was actually afraid to do. If it had been a fight for something important or just an outright fight he wouldn't hesitate, but it wasn't a fight. This was practice. So his normal method to subdue almost any opponent would be considered unfair. So Odysseus was reduced to punching him in the stomach and in the arms but, as stated before, those didn't stop him in the slightest.

The second way he made up for his lack of fighting skill was his ability to swing that club around and general strength. Pomus' weapon was apparently called Obsidian and it was a giant club about his size and girth that he could swing around with the same speed a child swing a whiffle bat could.

They had decided take a break when Odysseus had decided to feel how strong his hits were and not dodge one. This was a mistake as it cost him his consciousness for a good half minute where he had apparently been in the air for. He woke up just before landing which had sent him into another state of unconsciousness that thankfully didn't last long.

"Again, I am really sorry about that." Pomus said as he handed Odysseus a bottle drink from the vending machine.

"Oum dammit, I told you to stop apologizing. This was a sparring match, were are supposed to get hit." Odysseus said annoyingly. He had been getting used to the whole aura thing and had been using it to mend what he assumed to be the remains of his ribs.

"Still, I didn't think I would through it so hard." Pomus said. He cracked open the can of soda and took a swing, "So, how did I do?"

Odysseus took a swing of his soda and grimaced at the taste, the label said something like 'Berry Blast' but it tasted like sweaty gunpowder. He looked at Aeolus attached to his arm and said, "Well, I am going to brutally honest. You really don't have any fighting skills."

"That bad huh?"

"Yeah, but the best part is that you don't have any bad habits I have to beat out of you." Odysseus said with a cruel smile that Pomus returned with a chuckle.

"Do you still think you can teach me have to fight?"

"Yeah. But Oum-damn is it going to take a while. I had a lot experience thanks to actually being in fights but it going to be harder for you." Odysseus said getting up. Pomus looked confused and Odysseus pointed at clock in the room, which pronounced it was half past noon. Odysseus threw the can of the soda into the trash and started walking out of the room, "I don't know about you but I am starving."

"Yeah, I guess I am also kind of hungry." Pomus said as he followed Odysseus to the locker room.

Odysseus talked a bit more about fighting and how Pomus would have to learn a lot of the other things that he would have to pick up over the eventual sparing sessions he was going to have with the big guy. Pomus' company was nice. Odysseus could say without lying that it wasn't hard being around him and it wasn't grating on one's mind like the presence of other members of his team. Entering the mess hall, they gathered their food respectively and sat down at a far end of table.

It wasn't until maybe halfway through the meal did Odysseus get interrupted, a familiar knife being pressed up against his throat and that killing intent searing his back. Circlair didn't waste any time with what she wanted however as before Pomus could react or even really understand what was going on she pointed her cane/baton/staff thing at him and said in a commanding tone, "Sit." He did so and she continued, "What were you doing to my sister, you degenerate?"

"Ok. First, I prefer criminal." Started Odysseus as he slowly began readying the aura had unlock merely a couple hours ago to cause a small push around him, "Degenerate makes me sound like I was something good beforehand and that's not the image I like to throw out there. Second," He released the small burst of aura, causing a small reaction from Circlair as her stepping backwards. When this happened, he spun fast, grabbed the knife and stabbed it into the table. It was a quick maneuver that took around two seconds, but the effectiveness definitely worked.

"Please understand that I didn't do jack shit to your sister." Odysseus said. He took a hold of her shoulders and basically glared into her eyes, "She, literally, fell into my bed and woke me up. I did not, do anything, to your sister. You have nothing to worry about." The two of them glared at each other for what seemed like a minute and finally she relented. She let go of the anger and he shoulders relaxed. She made a beckoning motion to someone behind the two and a young teen walked over with a glazed look in his eyes and handed her a tray of food, to which she said, "Thank you, your dismissed."

The boy blinked a couple time, then looked around as if he wasn't sure where he was. He then walked away looked terribly confused. Odyssues almost felt sorry for the kid, but then he looked through the kid's wallet and then immediately stopped feeling sorry as the kid has something over 100 lien in there. He stashed it in his pocket and place the wallet on a table behind the small group and sat down. Circlair sat down next to him and began eating her lunch.

"Just to be clear, I don't believe you." Circlair said as she elegantly bit into her meal.

"He isn't that bad of a guy." Pomus said, defending Odysseus, "Sure, he is a bit of a crook and probably has done some bad things but that doesn't mean he is a bad guy."

"You might be right." She said, Odysseus and Pomus looked a bit confused at this but she elaborated, "He might not be that bad but he is a guy and they are inherently bad."

Pomus looked a bit confused but Odysseus nodded knowingly. He could assume that some guy had hurt her in the past and that had scorned her relationships with the opposite sex forever. He scowled a bit as he said, "Sorry for being a guy but just because you're ex dumped you doesn't mean we are all bad."

She looked as though she was about to say something but Odysseus continued, "This guy here is the definition of a nice guy. He probably won't even say something bad behind your back to save his life."

"And You?" She asked with disdain, "Are you going to say that you are a decent person at heart and attempt to convince of your sincerity?"

"HA!" Odysseus barked out a laugh, "Yeah, like I could even try! I am not some handsome thief who steals from the rich and gives to the poor. I wouldn't be able to fool the devil into thinking my actions were just." He laughed cruelly which made Pomus look at him worriedly while Circlair seemed inch away from him.

Odysseus gets up, still laughing a bit at his own misfortune and says as he leaves, "I am going to go walk around for a bit. Don't wait up."

* * *

**Chapter 6!**

**Don't ask me why it took so long to actually get this out but I haven't been up lately. By 'up' I mean feeling great as school is really kicking my ass. I am failing out of school so lets get this out and have some fun right?!**

**Yes, Odysseus is an ass. I want him to be, it makes the arc more interesting. Pomus is a nice person. He is the person that will always be nice to you not matter how many times you obviously show disdain for him. He may not like you but he will still be nice to you and thats what I am using to slowly change Odysseus from an evil prick to a less evil prick. **

**Time to stop talking. Have fun reading! Don't forget to throw your criticisms, comments, and suggestions!**


	7. Adding a Partner to Spar

**Chapter 7**

"Jeez, can't you just assume that I haven't done anything bad." Odysseus said groggily as Circlair held her knife to his throat. They were in the gardens, under one of the large trees and Odysseus had been tied up one again by Calispha's whip, hanging from one of the large branches.

"Come on Ci, he really didn't do anything." Calispha said without much enthusiasm. They had done this so many times it could be called a routine.

"You were lying down on his lap!" Circlair yelled in anger. She really couldn't understand her sister. She kept on playing with this idiot at every opportunity she got. She had caught them almost every second or third time something like this happened and she was getting worried it might be her fault. Today, it had been simple. From the way it looked, Calispha had fallen asleep on his lap and he had his hand on her abdomen. Circlairs mind had raced with all the possibilities that this implied but had already acted her usual routine when something of this ilk happened; grab assailant, threaten until they shit their pants, hope that they never returned.

Except it wasn't like. While it was usually the guy that initiated the intimacy in the scenario, this time it was her sister, Calispha, who initiated it. The guy in this case seemed to either be completely oblivious to the fact that she was by his side anytime they were in the same room or just didn't care. Circlair had decided to go with the former because it seemed to be the one that was more likely. He always seemed either surprised or annoyed when Circlair caught them together in some way and then proceeded to get frustrated over the fact that nothing was done.

"I was taking a nap." Calispha said in annoyance.

"Yeah, well she wasn't the only one getting some shut eye." Odysseus said annoyed as he rubbed the sleep from out of his eyes. Circlair glared at him but he wasn't fully awake yet to be able to notice her glares, let alone be able to return one.

"It was a nice nap." Calispha yawned, as she was looked down at her watch, "Shoot! I got to go! Classes!" She pick up her bag and starting running for the school as she called behind her, "See you guys later! Don't kill him Ci!"

Circlair gave a puff of indignation, while Odysseus gave a small groan, paused, then an even larger groan.

"What are you groaning about?" Ciraircl asked indignantly.

"She left the rope behind." He said. She turned from where Calispha had run off to see that he was right as she left her weapon, Ogia; a long whip that has held a bladed tip and dust cartridges, tied up to the idiot in the tree. Odysseus began to try to untangle himself from it and grumbled a bunch in doing so. Circlair watched him do so, losing herself in her thoughts.

It had been maybe two weeks of schooling now and she had grew accused to this new life style. While she hated the fact that she had been placed in a team which made her the only female of the group, the others of team OPHC made it somewhat bearable by not treating her as some object of fragility. Out of all of the members of the team, Pomus was the only one she could see herself hanging around without being afraid of anything happening. He was such a nice, unassuming, and gentle person it was almost impossible to think anything wrong of him. The other two on the other hand were wild cards in her book.

Helios was just an all-around jerk, who believed he was superior to everyone else. While he was incredibly handsome and was definitely smart, his demeanor about it all was assuredly grating and could ruin a mood. He had showed countless times, however that there was a good person underneath the jerk, but it just seemed that the jerk was the only way he knew how to do things.

Then there was Odysseus. She hated her sister's attention for him. It made her skin crawl.

While she was weary of most men due to her… past and wouldn't trust any of them. He had made it perfectly clear that he shouldn't be trusted. Outright said it, in fact. He was a thief that stole because he needed and wanted to. He was not smart by many stretches of the definition, only knowing a lot about fighting, how people react to certain situations and the market value of things. He told people to not care for him and made it obvious that he has no remorse for any of his actions. He doesn't help out people who don't help him first. Pomus was probably the only exception to this rule but he truly did aspire to the 'every man for himself' policy. He had once completely ignored someone who had fallen in a ditch when they were outside for one of Prof Peach's classes. He was appropriately scolded from the professor but it was obvious he didn't care for a word she was saying. Why had he been appointed as the team leader? More importantly, why was her sister so infatuated with this buffoon?

"Jeez, and I thought you would help." He said breaking her from her thoughts. He handed her Ogia, stretched and rubbed his eyes again before heading in the direction of the arena.

"Where are you headed?" She asked, not out of need to know but just because she needed something to do.

"Arena." He said as he looked at very good looking watch, that she was sure wasn't there yesterday.

"What do you need to go there for? You are already probably the top fighter in the class, what do you need to go to the arena for?"

"Pomus and I have been training a bit. He needed the skills and I needed the distraction from this hell. Win, win." He stopped, as if a thought had suddenly occurred to him then wheeled around asked, "Want to join?"

"What?!" she asked. Surprised was an understatement in this scenario, "Why?"

"I feel as though you could use the help. And besides, Pomus need to know how to work in a small team. That is if you want to join. If not, I could use you to help with a timer." Odysseus explained. Circlair was intrigued at this, as this explained the recent increase in skills that Pomus had been showing in the battle class. She pondered what they did to achieve such results and finally she was getting a chance to see it in action. Although she was forced to associate with Him, she wouldn't pass up on a chance to learn a better way to fight.

"Well, I guess it won't hurt to look." She said, as she began following him, yet making sure to keep a good distance away from him. He shrugged at her reluctant agree to it but didn't say anything against it.

At the arena, Odysseus asked her over his shoulder, "Final chance, join or not. I ain't going to stop halfway through the session to just let you get prepped." She scowled at him. He was still a heartless bastard who didn't truly care for people as much as he cared for himself. She decided that it would be better to actually experience the fight than watch it so she gave an exasperated sigh and headed into the locker room.

"OK this time, you are going to learn how to work with two people. I'll be honest here. I have only done this a couple times. Those times weren't very pleasant either. The whole process behind this is to quickly adapt to how your partner works and then try adapt to their pauses and breaks. The key thing here is that you don't try to jump, into their style but make sure it changes just enough to make sure that you two work as a team. Your goal is to hit me 10 times each, before the time runs out."

"You're not even going to show us some moves or anything?" Circlair asked a bit confused and unready for the situation.

"You learn best under fire, now let's go!" He said as he jumped into a stance. The timer then clicked into view on the screen above the arena and the time displayed showed 4 mins and 27 secs. Her first thought was about the arbitrary time limit that was imposed on them. Her second thought was that this way of teaching was definitely going to be ineffective because they weren't being taught anything.

"Again with the strange choice of a time limit." Pomus said with

"This isn't the first time he has used this time limit?" Circlair asked.

"Yeah, it always 4:27."

"That's the average amount of time it takes for a response team to respond to some disturbance in most cities. Now hurry up, you're burning time." Odysseus said loudly as he threw a punch at Circlair as she was the less prepared of the two. She had only just before set up the aura for protection but it didn't look as though he was done as he spun in the air for a kick in to her head. She dodge and brought up the cane to attack him but he was already gone as the giant black club slammed in the space in front of her. Pomus had tried to use his focus on her to get a free hit it but it seemed as though he had prepared for that. This was how their training session began.

:::::::::::

"I thought that went well." Pomus said as he passed a can of soda to her and Odysseus.

"Yeah. Too bad it didn't." Odysseus said as he looked at the flavor and shrugged.

"What do you mean? We got you a couple times in all of the rounds we did right?" Pomus said. Odysseus took a long couple of gulps of the soda that he held as a scowl grew on his face.

Circlair looked down at her soda and saw that it was a watermelon flavor which she gave a scowl at. She didn't like watermelon. She placed it to her side and then proceeded to scowl at Odysseus. He finished the drink and then threw the can into the trash can some feet away. Falling into a more composed composure, he placed his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands together. He took a couple deeps breaths, turned to Pomus and stared, "You did well for what you were given. You managed to hit me at least 3 times between all of the 5 rounds. Not bad but for some strange reason you were a lot less aggressive this time around which made you loss at least 6 clean hits. I guess it was just how you act but you definitely acted more like a guard than an attacker.

"You managed to grabbed my attention when I focused on Circlair, take hits for her and stop me from going out against her. You did well to adapt your style with hers but you took too much of the protector role which hurt you terribly." Pomus looked as though he was going to object but Odysseus cut him by point out, "Look at your bruises and compare them to hers. Tell me you didn't start unconsciously started protecting her."

Circlair glared at Pomus, saying "Do you think I need your protection?"

"No, I didn't mean to suggest-"

"Zip it both of you!" Odysseus cut the argument before it would have even started. It would have probably been for the better as she realized that the argument would really just be her angrily bashing on Pomus. Odysseus turned to her and gave her a glare as he started on her analysis, "You, milady were probably the weak link in the very small chain." She was about to yell in indignation but he shut her up with by pulling up his finger in front of her, "I understand you don't trust me. Please don't try to. But I have said that you can trust Pomus and this a perfect example on how to at least show a little trust in his ability. Out of the both of you, Pomus had to make the most effort into working with you. You always led yourself and basically dropped from the fight whenever Pomus jumped in. Whenever Pomus left an opening, you didn't try to help him out. You didn't try to work with Pomus even though there were plenty of time you could have taken advantage of my focus on Pomus to get in a couple hits in. You really need to have trust in others ability to fight."

"Why should I? I could have taken you myself. Without the help of the giant oaf next to you." She said, fuming. This wasn't really what she thought, she just didn't like to be blamed for not being a participating member in the two on one. All be it, he was right about her not working with Pomus but she didn't liked to be called out on it. She didn't like having to rely on others much, especially if they were men. It left her with too many openings that she had to trust others had to cover.

"We understand you don't like working with others. You think it leaves you with more openings than before. You are afraid to rely on others" He said, as if reading her mind. He did seemed to have calmed down from before and sounded more counseling than berating as before, "You don't like others. I don't know why but I understand the dilemma. You are going to have to suck it up however, if you want to work better as a small team." He stopped himself as he looked as though he was about to say more. He made a face that resembled as if he was forcing something to large down his throat and said, "You're going to be a Huntress. You've got to learn about being in a group of other Huntsmen."

She looked at him as he finished his sentence. He looked as though he was in actual pain as he said that line. As if he was swallowing more than one billiard ball without water and had a dry throat.

"Pomus is someone you can trust. Really." He said as he got up, "Now apologize to Pomus for poor teamwork."

She was taken aback by his strange request but he had a determined look on his face that made her against disagreeing with him at the very moment. She got up and walked over to Pomus who stilled had a sheltered look about conversing with her for fear of saying something wrong. She held her hand out and said, in a displeased by sincere voice, "I apologize for not being of better use."

Pomus took a couple seconds before he took her hand and said, "Its ok. I'm sorry for protecting you."

Odysseus walked up behind Pomus and smacked him upside the head as he said in a slightly annoyed tone, "Did I say you had to apologize? No! So stop being too nice." Pomus gave him an apologetic smile and Odysseus smacked him upside his head again. The scene was so refreshing and showed a warm friendship between friends that Circlair almost considered smiling. She didn't but the thought did cross her mind at that moment.

::::::::

Odysseus was debating whether he should ask her to join him for a game.

He felt that Pomus and Circlair had formed a genuine connection in the small time after the arena. She seemed to be much more at ease around him than before and she acknowledge his presence when he arrived and said 'hi'. Luckily, he had managed to stay out of the connection they made and for good reason.

He didn't like to have friends or people that would call him such. Calispha was probably the only exception but that was because she basically bullied the term of endearment out of him. If she wasn't so persistent and intrusive, he might have been willing to just call her an acquaintance. Having friends meant having ties. Having ties meant breaking them, and breaking them hurt.

He wouldn't really know, though. He really only had one friend after his parents' death and they had gone their separate ways when they had a dispute over who to work under. Odysseus didn't want to work for a corrupt Huntsmen but his friend did. After that, they never heard from each other again.

Now however, he would at least like to have an acquaintance to have someone to challenge him in a game of chess. Ever since getting it from Ozpin, he had been playing it almost religiously, taking it out and playing three to four games a night. Sometimes with Pomus, other times by himself.

However, he had beaten Pomus too many times for him to become a challenge and he found that he wasn't pulling any new tricks against himself either so it was around time to change up the game. Helios was out of the question since he seemed to regard Odysseus as a version of a sentient plague with the way he avoided him which made Circlair the only option.

He was still sure she hated him for her sister's strange obsession over him but that was something he couldn't change. Circlair had seemed to be a little more accepting of him, meaning she didn't glare daggers at him but glared small kitchen knives instead.

Eventually, he bit the bullet and decided to ask her. He got up and went over to where she was reading a book on her bed and abruptly asked, "Want to play a round of chess?"

Her eyes popped up over the books rim to look at him, then the set up chess board, then back at him. She seemed to be weighing the options between playing with him and not doing so. He had to admit that there really wasn't any benefits to joining him but he decided not to think about that for the hope that she wouldn't realize them.

"Fine. On one condition." She said as she got up and placed a book-marker in the book she was reading, "I win, you stop hanging around my sister."

"Ok fine." Odysseus said without a second thought. Sure, he could say he would stop hanging around her sister but that didn't really mean anything. She was the one who kept going around looking for him so this promise was about as possible as keeping a dog from chasing a cat. He just really wanted to play a game with someone new so he could care less about what he does.

He sat down on the black side, as he found the reaction to the enemy was more fun. As he sat down, she took the seat opposite from him and looked at the pieces asking, "Are you not going to issues a condition for you winning?"

"Why should I?"

"It makes the game more fun. When you have something on the line it makes the stakes higher and more interesting." She said moving her first piece.

"Well I don't think I need anything from you so, no."

"Aren't you boring?" She complained. He gave shrug, not really caring about what she truly thought of that.

"If you want the stakes to be high make one up for yourself." He suggested. She seemed to like this idea as her second move took a break for her to put her finger to her chin to think. He held in a groan as she made attempt to look like she was thinking of something. After a couple more seconds of this, she finally said, "How about I give you a hug?" This killed Odysseus as he started laughing uncontrollably.

Circlair looked slightly offended as she gave a frown at him asking, "What? It's not like I am going to lose."

"It's just. HAHAHAHA! Are you a 2nd grader?"

"What?!NO! Of course I'm not."

"Really? You're about 18 right? Have you never hugged a person of the opposite sex before?" Odysseus asked still laughing. He was still laughing, as he watched her face go from one shade of red to a dark shade, to an even darker shade.

"Shut up, you… degenerate!" She yelled in indignation.

"Sure, sure. It's just…. HAHAHAHAAH!" Odysseus tried to quell his laughter to no avail. It took him a whole minute of heavy laughter to eventually peter out and eventually said, "Again, sorry. Let's just continue, please."

"I will win." She said defiantly.

"Please try to. It don't think I can stand to laugh like that again." Odyssues said as he chuckled. The game began then.

The game had started out in Circlair's favor. Her managing to take 4 pawns, a bishop and a tower in the first dozen and half moves. But this was where the game divulged from her control. She began to lose control of her pieces as they all begun to fall into traps, forcing them to move in one direction only if they didn't want to die. Her pieces slowly began to fall from simple pieces, a bishop being taken down by a pawn, a knight being taken down by a rook. Eventually, she had lost half of her pieces and the game was not looking into her favor. Odysseus could tell she was panicking as her originally well thought out moves and pauses between every movement of her pieces began to disappear. She began to try force her way to his side of the board but slowly died in the process. Eventually, Odysseus was around two moves away from winning and he felt slightly bad for doing so. She was turning red, acting with more anger in everything she did and was getting so fidgety that he was worried for the safety of the game board given to him. He made his move.

She made hers in defense.

After he moved his queen, he said with a sigh that held anticipation of explosive lash back, "Checkmate."

"No. No. No. NO! NO! NO!" Circlair began yelling.

"Please don't go all crazy." Odysseus said to attempt to slow down the meltdown he knew as coming.

"I demand a rematch!" She yelled pointing an accusing finger as him, "You must have cheated!"

"Alright, granted I probably would have asked. Anyway, it's not like you have to hug me or anything, I didn't really agree to your demands."

"Then… All that laughing…"

"You thought it was out of enjoyment and anticipation to get a hug from you? Ha. Keep dreaming. I was laughing 'cause it was so funny that you think that hugging me is some sort of rite of passage or social taboo." He said as he set the bored up again in preparation for either the next match or just for the next day, "If you want we could have a rematch. In all honesty I was struggle there in the middle."

He wasn't lying. He had an actual legitimate problem at around the first half dozen of turns as he realized that he had been setting up for lots of traps and maneuvers but he didn't see that she had been taken out some of the important pieces to those traps, making them useless. He had panicked inwardly a bit but had managed to turn it against her only after losing both of his bishops and a rook.

It didn't look like she was going to agree but she asked, "Why do play the game so much?"

"What do you mean?"

"I honestly don't expect you to be the kind of character to play a game like chess. What made you pick it up?" Circlair explained as she took her first move.

Odysseus opened his mouth to speak but stopped, closed it and began to ponder as he moved his first piece. After maybe a couple moves, he finally spook up, "Well, someone gave me the set and introduced me to the game the first week I was here. I lost terribly but I guess that's what got me to want play it some more. I really like using my head to solve problems and I always liked strategy so I guess it just appealed to me."

"Why didn't you join the military then? You could have been a battle commander."

"My first criminal act was at the age of six, maybe a couple months before I turned seven. I don't think that joining the military would be a viable options." He said with a fake smile on his face, "I stole a wallet from what I think was business man and used the cash to pay for some food. Not the best use but just enough to get by."

"You're proud of that?" asked Circlair, a disgusted look on her face.

"Sure I am." Odysseus said, "Its feel great when you finally start to work in the world you're raised in. I had been in the streets for a while back then and finally being accepted into the world had truly made it worthwhile." He finished as he made his move. She countered his move as she asked "What about here? I understand that you want to be a Huntsmen now as you did join the school."

"Not really. In fact, the only real reason I am here is because it gave me an out of being in juvy. In fact, I hate huntsmen." He said plainly, as he moved a piece and took one of hers.

"Why? They are the only thing keeping the Grimm from attacking us." She said slightly perplexed.

He didn't answer, instead just moved his piece.

They continued to play for three more rounds before they decided to call it quits. She offered to play again later lining up the points showed it was tie games a piece. Meaning she wanted to defeat him for sure and he liked the challenge. As he jumped into bed, he began to remember the Huntsmen that he had meet through his life. Some of them had been bad, others had been downright despicable, and other had been scary due to their dual nature. It wasn't something he was proud of, working under them. Actually he hated it more because their demands and their line of work was so cut throat that one failure could land you death if the huntsmen was angry that day. The only reason he had managed to live so far was because he was willing to throw other under the bus for no reason. He realized now that he had probably stopped someone just like him from coming here by doing so.

The realization of that hit him as he lay there.

"Dog eat dog world." He said win a cold tone to the space around him, "I was just a little more aware of it then you guys were."

He turned in his bed and only managed to drift off to sleep when he said in his thoughts, "I guess, I should be sorry now. But I'm still not."

* * *

**Chapter 777!**

**Yeah. A chapter from the only girl in the team! Its sad when you're the only one of *Blank* in a group. Its kind of lonesome. But I liked writing her for how often she shows her fangs in this chapter. That is one thing I liked to highlight as it differs from Pomus. Pomus is the nice guys who tries to be your friends. Circlair is territorial with her and those she cares for. She still cares about people and has empathy but its harder for her to show it to those she doesn't like. Mostly because of the past that I have given her. I will piece that together after while. **

**C****riticisms, comments, and suggestions! Send them for my digestion, and hope you enjoy for day!**


End file.
